Cantabile
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Jack s'ennuie. Un comble pour l'esprit du fun ! Mais quand une musique le conduit jusqu'à Pitch, ses pensées pour le roi des cauchermars vont peu à peu changer. Et surtout, une question en particulier va le tarauder: "Qui était Pitch avant de devenir le Croque-Mitaine ?" Pitch/jack ( chapitre bonus: lemon )
1. Lullaby

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi !

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Cette petite fic est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Elle ne devrait comporter que trois chapitres ( qui sont déjà pratiquement écrit) et se passe après le film. C'est du Pitch/Jack même si ça devrait rester du soft ( non pas de yaoi hard aujourd'hui les enfants *SBAM*). Il risque d'avoir un peu de spoil sur le passé de Pitch dans les prochains chapitres. Mais rien de bien méchant ( surtout si vous vous balladez sur Tumblr ou devienart) J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur la ville de Burgesse. Peu de personne était encore présente dans les rues et encore moins d'enfants. Pourtant, la ville n'était pas dénuée d'animation. C'était en effet, le moment parfait pour le Marchand de sable et les fées des dents. Il suffisait de voir le ciel pour à ce ballet d'êtres spirituels. La magie était partout pour celui qui croyait en elle.

Mais malgré tout, le calme ambiant était...

_Ennuyant.

Jack Frost, esprit du fun, s'ennuyait. Et ça, c'était vraiment le comble ! Il leva les yeux vers la lune. Toujours aussi silencieuse et intouchable. Parfois, Jack se demandait si il pouvait voler jusqu'à elle. Il devrait essayer un jour. L'esprit du fun eut un petit rictus amusé en imaginant la tête des Gardiens si ils le voyaient là haut. Se serait tellement drôle ! Mais son problème était toujours là. Il s'ennuyait. C'était trop calme ! Jack appela le vent avant de se laisser planer au-dessus de la ville. Et si il allait provoquer un petit blizzard en Australie ? En plein mois de mai se serait intéressant. Parfois, il pensait aux météorologues qui devaient s'arracher les cheveux quant il faisait ça. Malheureusement, il se devait de respecter un minimum les saisons. Soudain, un papillon doré se posa sur son nez, le stoppant. Jack resta en suspens, souriant en voyant le petit rêve agiter ses ailes devant lui. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Sable lui faire un signe de main. Il lui rendit son salue avant de partir, ne voulant pas déranger l'autre Gardien. Après tout, Sable devait distribuer des rêves aux enfants endormit.

L'esprit du fun continua de voler, laissant le vent le porter. Mais il fut couper dans ses pensées par un bruit. Non, de la musique. Jack resta immobile quelques instants, dressant l'oreille. La musique venait de la gauche. Le jeune esprit s'approcha par curiosité, reconnaissant de plus en plus le son d'un violon. Il descendit au plus près du sol, cherchant le musicien. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant où la mélodie l'avait guidé.

Jack atterrit près de l'antre de Pitch. Il s'appuya contre son bâton, méfiant. L'esprit n'avait pas revus le Croque-Mitaine depuis un an. S'était-il débarrassé des cauchemars l'ayant attaqués ce jour là ? Malgré lui, l'esprit du fun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Pitch. Jack ferma les yeux, se posant encore une fois la même question. Et si... Et s'il avait rejoint le Croque-Mitaine la dernière fois ? Les choses auraient été alors complétement différentes.

L'esprit du fun secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il regarda l'entrée du royaume de Pitch, hésitant un peu. Mais il finit par hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas peur du Croque-Mitaine et pouvait lui tenir tête. Et puis, Pitch était surement plus faible qu'auparavant. Au fond de lui, cette pensée ne l'enchanta pas autant qu'elle aurait dû. Il pénétra discrètement dans le tunnel, flottant au dessus du sol. Suivre la musique l'empêcha de se perdre dans le labyrinthe de couloir. Pitch devrait penser à flécher le chemin. Jack en profita pour regarder autours de lui. Tout était sombre, vide, sans âme. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un palais abandonné depuis des siècles. Comment ne pouvait-on pas devenir amer en étant coincé dans un endroit pareille ? Soudain la mélodie s'arrêta. Jack se tendit, serrant instinctivement son bâton. Etait-il tombé dans un piège ? Il avait écouté, il n'entendait rien d'autre. Il fit quelques pas hasardeux avant de grimacer à un embranchement. Si il continuait comme ça, il allait se perdre. Jack s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand il l'entendit.

Magnifique.

Enchanteresses, les notes hypnotisèrent presque l'esprit. Elles étaient tellement douce, se fondant dans l'air. Une véritable berceuse. Jack ferma les yeux et ses pas le conduisèrent machinalement vers l'origine de la musique. En quelques minutes, il parvint devant une grande porte. L'esprit du fun s'approcha à pas de loup, regardant par l'entre-bâillement. Pitch était débout au centre de ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Le croque-Mitaine était de dos, jouant du violon. Jack était ébahis, regardant Pitch comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Comment quelqu'un de maléfique pouvait jouer une mélodie aussi touchante ? Jack s'appuya contre la porte, n'osant pas briser l'instant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait cesser de respirer.

Mais il sursauta en apercevant du sable se diriger au centre de la pièce. L'esprit du fun recula d'un pas, croyant à une attaque. Mais Pitch ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Jack constata alors l'étrange manège du sable noir. Les grains se regroupaient pour former des arabesques compliqués. Le jeune esprit finit par comprendre que le sable se mouvait au rythme de la musique. Jack haussa un sourcil, fasciné. Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand les formes se précisèrent. Il pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'une petite fille. Elle dansait sur la mélodie et Jack pouvait presque l'entendre rire, heureuse. Puis une autre forme rejoignit la première. Un homme grand et élancé prenait l'enfant dans ses bras. Ils semblaient jouer ensemble, tel un père et sa fille.

L'esprit du fun ne comprenait pas qui était ses deux personnes. Cependant la scène était émouvante, adorable même, s'accordant aux notes légère. Curieusement, la silhouette de l'homme le faisait penser à Pitch. Mais si c'était le cas, alors qui était cette petite fille ? Il fut couper dans ses réflexions par un brusque changement de son.

Triste.

La musique était devenue d'une infinie tristesse, presque déchirante. Ce soudain désespoir sauta à la gorge de Jack. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Le jeune esprit ressentit à nouveau ses trois cent ans de solitude. Bien sur, les enfants croyaient en lui maintenant. Mais il avait toujours peur que cela ne dure pas, surtout quand le printemps remplaçait l'hiver. Pour un peu, il aurait presque eut les larmes aux yeux. Il reporta son attention sur le roi des Cauchermars. Pourquoi avait-il changer les notes ?

Mais le plus choquant était le sable. La petite fille venait de disparaître, laissant l'homme désemparé. Il sembla chercher l'enfant. Un sursaut, une note d'espoir. Sa fille venait de réapparaître un peu plus loin. Elle était prisonnière d'une cage, tendant le bras à travers les barreaux. L'homme se précipita vers elle. Il s'acharna sur la porte qui finit par céder. Mais l'homme se figea brutalement quand le sable constituant l'enfant se mit à tourbillonner. Jack retint un hoquet de surprise quand des formes monstrueuses apparurent et se jetèrent sur l'homme. Celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol avant de disparaître.

Le sable s'agita encore un peu avant de s'immobiliser. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Jack remarqua que Pitch ne jouait plus. Le Croque-Mitaine venait d'ôter le violon de son épaule. Il resta un long moment immobile avant de lentement tourner sa tête vers la porte.

_Tu as l'intention de prendre racine Jack ?

L'interpellé poussa doucement la porte, pénétrant dans la bibliothèque sans réfléchir. Il remarqua qu'un piano ornait également la pièce. Pitch en jouait-il aussi ? Le jeune esprit se retint de demander. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Depuis qu'il avait entendu les sons du violon, il se sentait étrangement calme en présence du Croque-Mitaine... Comme si la personne en face de lui n'avait pas essayé de détruire les rêves des enfants.

_J'ai entendu de la musique. Répondit simplement Jack en haussant les épaules.

Pitch rangea son violon dans l'étui avant de hausser un sourcil.

_Tu m'as entendu jouer de _l'extérieur _?

Jack hocha la tête, s'appuyant contre son bâton. De son côté, Pitch était un peu surpris. Il n'aurait pas penser qu'on puisse l'entendre hors de son royaume. Mais qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait l'autre esprit ici sinon ? D'ailleurs, le brun se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore chasser Jack. C'était quand même à cause de lui qu'il venait de passer un an enfermé ici ! Non vraiment, le Croque-Mitaine ne comprenait pas. Peut-être parce que, malgré sa rancœur envers le plus jeune, il ne le haïssait pas autant qu'il le devrait.

_Quand t'es tu aperçus de ma présence ? Je n'ai pas fait de bruit.

_Depuis le début. Pitch eut un petit sourire en coin. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir pénétrer chez moi sans que je ne le remarque ? Quel manque de jugeote Jacky.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Grommela l'esprit du fun.

Jack tourna les talons mais ne fit pas deux pas qu'il s'arrêta. Bien... Il faisait comment pour trouver la sortie ? Il ne se souvenait plus quel chemin il avait prit. Peut-être qu'en suivant le vent...

_Perdu Jacky ? Fit le Croque-Mitaine d'un ton moqueur.

_Je ne suis pas du tout perdu Pichenette. Rétorqua Jack, satisfait de voir une grimace passer sur le visage de l'esprit. Si le brun voulait une bataille de surnom, qu'il s'amène ! Mais ça ne résolvait pas son problème d'orientation.

Une chauve-sourie lui passa soudain devant les yeux, voletant autours de lui. Cela prit quelques minutes à Jack pour comprendre qu'elle était faite de sable. Il se tourna vers Pitch qui était impassible.

_Suis là, elle te guidera vers la sortie. Aaah...Ma bonté me perdra. Fit le Croque-Mitaine en secouant la tête d'un air dramatique.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'aidait. Mais après tout, il était encore trop faible pour se mesurer à l'esprit du fun. Il se vengerait un autre jour, quand il aurait regagné des forces. Pour l'instant... Il pouvait bien laisser Jack partir. Le jeune esprit commença à s'éloigner, suivant la chauve-souris. Mais une question le taraudait alors il revint sur ses pas. Pitch lui lança un regard interrogateur tout en croisant les bras.

_Tout à l'heure quand tu jouais... La petite fille, qui c'était ?

Pitch ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux. Jack crus que sa question resterait sans réponse. Seulement, quand le Croque-Mitaine le regarda à nouveau, l'éclat de tristesse qui passa dans ses yeux ambrés ne lui échappa pas.

_Je ne m'en souviens pas.

A ses mots, le roi des cauchemars disparut.

Jack aurait bien voulu en savoir plus mais il dû se résigner à quitter les lieux. Une fois dehors, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait désormais jour. Jack appela le vent qui l'emporta loin du sol. La réponse de Pitch l'intriguait plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Comment avait-il put oublier ? Est-ce que... C'était un souvenir de sa vie d'avant ? Avant qu'il ne soit le Croque-Mitaine ? Mais il avait toujours cru que l'esprit était né ainsi, n'ayant pas eu d'existence humaine. Au final, il ne savait rien de Pitch. Il eut soudain une idée. Peut-être trouverait-il des réponses auprès de Nord ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le château du Père Noël. Les Yétis le laissèrent passer, lui indiquant que Nord était dans la salle principal. Jack croyait le surprendre en plein travail. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant jouer à la bataille naval avec le marchand de Sable. Et apparemment, c'était celui-ci qui était entrain de gagner.

_Jack ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclama le Père Noël en voyant le plus jeune.

_Très bien malgré ce fichu printemps.

Sable le salua aussi avec un grand sourire avant d'afficher un « B5 » dans sa bulle. Nord écarquilla les yeux avant de taper des poings sur la table. Le pauvre meuble trembla sous le coup tandis que le Marchand de Sable continuait de sourire.

_ Coulé ! C'est pas vrai, j'ai encore perdu !

_Vous avez jouer combien de fois ? Demanda Jack, amusé.

Sable fit huit avec ses doigts et le jeune esprit pouffa de rire. Nord se leva avant de fixer son adversaire.

_Prépare toi pour ma revanche, Sable !

Puis il se tourna vers Jack, lui désignant un fauteuil.

_Met toi à l'aise. A moins que tu ne veuilles jouer aussi ?

_J'ai pas très envie de me faire laminer par Sable. Mais si c'est contre toi... Fit l'esprit du Fun avec ironie.

Nord lui tapa dans le dos, mi-amusé mi-touché dans sa fierté. Puis il partit dans la cuisine chercher une collation pour ses deux invités. Il aurait pus envoyer les lutins mais la dernière fois, ils avaient mis le feu au frigo. Comment ? Il n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée. Surtout qu'ils devaient juste aller chercher des biscuits... De son côté, Jack discutait avec Sable. Ce dernier n'allait pas trop vite, laissant le temps à l'esprit du fun de décrypter. Sable lui demanda où il était partit la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux, n'aimant pas mentir au Marchand de Sable.

_Je suis aller au Pôle Sud.

Il y eu un petit temps de silence pendant lequel Jack pesa le pour et le contre. Mais il finit par se lancer, sachant que Sable était le plus sage d'entre eux.

_J'ai une question à propos de Pitch

L'autre esprit hocha légèrement la tête, attentif.

_Tu sais si... Si il était humain avant ?

Le marchand de Sable fronça légèrement les sourcils. Jack se dépêcha d'enchainer, ne voulant pas paraître suspect :

_C'est juste que si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'homme de la lune l'a fait devenir le Croque-Mitaine ?

Sable eut soudain un petit sourire, comme si la question de Jack était tout à fait normal. L'esprit du fun en fut légèrement prit au dépourvus. Mais si Sable acceptait de lui répondre alors tant mieux. Ce dernier fit soudain apparaître un livre entre ses mains. L'ouvrage était assez épais et relié de cuir bleue. En lettres doré était écris « Histoire des anciens âges » sur la couverture. Sable tendit le livre à Jack. Il le feuilleta, son regard s'accrochant sur certaines illustrations. Il fixa ensuite le marchand de sable.

_Je trouverais des réponses dedans ?

L'autre esprit et hocha la tête et Jack lui sourit.

_Merci Sable.

Nord revint à cet instant, un plateau à la main.

_Cette fois, je vais gagner !

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ^^


	2. Melodie

**Note** : Ca a pas bouger depuis la dernière fois.

**Disclaimer** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^. Ce chapitre comporte des spoils sur le passé de Pitch ( que l'ont apprend uniquement dans les livres). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La fin de l'après midi était déjà bien avancé quand Jack retourna à son lac. Ça faisait déja quatre jours qu'il avait revu Pitch. Mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé dans le livre que Sable lui avait donné. Il faut dire qu'il avait plus ou moins manqué de temps ces derniers jours. C'était l'hiver dans bien des pays après tout. Jack s'installa sur une branche d'arbre. Il récupéra le livre dissimulé dans le trou de l'écorce. La cachette était de fortune mais bien suffisante. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté quand il entendit une voix l'interpellée. Précipitamment, Jack remit le livre dans sa cachette. Levant la tête, l'esprit de l'hiver vu Fée s'approcher de lui.

_Jack ! Nord m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je ne sais pas. Répondit Fée un peu anxieuse.

Elle n'aimait pas laisser son palais sans supervision. Mais quand le Père Noël l'avait appelé pour une réunion express des Gardiens, elle n'avait pas pus faire autrement. Jack aussi se demandait pour quelle raison ils étaient convoqués. Les deux esprits s'envolèrent loin du sol, filant vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Une fois arrivé au Pôle, les deux Gardiens rejoignirent l'atelier du Père Noël. Bunny et Sable étaient déjà là, les attendant. Ils se saluèrent avant que Nord n'arrivent. Le lapin de Pâques le fixa, ses moustaches frémissant d'impatience.

_Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

Nord jeta un coup d'œil avec le Marchand de Sable qui hocha la tête.

_Les cauchemars sont revenus.

La nouvelle surpris et jeta le trouble sur les autres esprits. Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pitch était de retours ? Pourtant, quand il l'avait vu la dernière fois, l'esprit du fun croyait qu'il resterait encore un peu tranquille. Mais... Peut-être que Pitch ne faisait que son travail après tout ? Jack soupira discrètement, ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser. La voix de Fée le tira de ses pensées.

_Sont-ils beaucoup ? Mes petites n'ont pourtant rien remarqué pendant leurs collectes.

_Non. Répondit Nord en hochant la tête. Sable en a croisé seulement cinq de toute sa tournée. Je pense que Pitch ne peut pas faire plus pour le moment.

_Je croyais que ses bestioles lui auraient réglé son compte la dernière fois. Fit Bunny en croisant les pattes.

_Pitch est un esprit, il ne peut pas mourir si facilement. Remarqua Fée.

_Mais si plus personnes croient en lui, il finira par disparaître. Objecta le Lapin de Pâques.

Jack fronça légèrement les sourcils. Alors... Le roi des cauchemars disparaitrait si plus personne ne croyait en lui, comme les Gardiens la dernière fois ? Il sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Il ne souhait à personne de subir ça. Jack sentit soudain la petite main de Sable tirer son pantalon. Le Marchand de Sable se frotta les bras avec un air interrogateur. Jack comprit rapidement. Accordé à ses émotions, la température autours de lui venait de baisser. Il fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Sable qui le regarda quelques instants avant de lui sourire à son tour.

Mais tout d'un coup, une petite fée des dents entra en trombe dans l'atelier. Elle se précipita vers la Fée des Dents. La Gardienne l'écouta attentivement avant d'essayer de calmer sa petite protégée.

_Elle à vu Pitch. Il hors de la ville de Burgess, dans la forêt.

Les autres esprits s'entre-regardèrent. Nord ferma les yeux avant de poser les mains sur ses hanches.

_Je propose que l'on aille voir de quoi il en retourne.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Moi je suis d'avis de finir ce que les Cauchemars ont commencé. Proposa Bunny en faisant tourner l'un de ses boomerangs dans sa patte droite.

Jack ne les écouta plus. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le Croque-Mitaine. Que faisait-il à l'air libre ? Etait-il repartit hanter les rêves des enfants ? Bien sur, c'était son rôle. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait entendu jouer du violon, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir laisser une chance au plus vieux. A tords ou à raison, seul l'avenir le lui dirait. Les projets de combats contre le roi des cauchemars le ramena sur terre.

_Il n'est peut-être pas en état de se battre. Dit-il tout d'un coup.

Oui, le Pitch qu'il avait vu semblait bien plus faible qu'un an auparavant. Il avait maigris, sa peau grise était terne et ses yeux cernés. Il ne s'était pas attardé là-dessus la dernière fois. Mais il savait que le Croque-mitaine ne pourrait pas faire le poids contre tous les Gardiens. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

_Si Pitch se montre, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si faible. Rétorqua Bunny.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait en dehors de la ville ? Insista Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire loin des chambres d'enfants ?

Cependant, ses questions furent ignorer et les autres se rassemblèrent près de Nord. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas à affronter Pitch mais au moins, ils mettraient les points sur les « i » à l'autre esprit. Le Père Noël brisa une boule sur le sol. Le portail s'ouvrit dans la forêt de Burgess, là où était sensé être Pitch. Jack les suivis un peu à contre-cœur. Ses pieds n'avaient pas touché le sol que Nord dégainait déjà ses sabres et Bunny ses boomerangs. En position de combat, ils cherchèrent le Croque-Mitaine avant d'enfin l'apercevoir.

_Pitch ! Tu... Tu Lis ? Termina le Père Noël, incertain.

Les autres gardiens étaient aussi surpris que lui. En face d'eux, Pitch était assis le dos contre un chêne, livre en main. Le Croque Mitaine semblait surpris et agacé par leur présence.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton trou ? Fit sèchement Bunny qui n'avait pas rangé ses boomerangs.

_Et c'est un lapin qui me demande ça. Rétorqua ironiquement Pitch.

Jack eut bien du mal à contenir son sourire. Seulement, cela n'amusa pas Bunny qui était prêt à se battre. C'est Fée qui le retint, un peu confuse. Ils n'allaient quand même pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne faisait rien. Bien sur, elle n'appréciait pas Pitch plus que ça après ce qu'il avait fait à ses fées. Mais la Gardienne savait faire la part des choses.

_Je me répète: que fais-tu là ? Redemanda Nord.

_Comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, je lis.

Il soupira d'agacement devant l'étonnement des autres. Il se releva, faisant danser les ombres autours de lui. Il les fixa tour à tour, les dardant de son regard ambré.

_Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que mes seuls intérêts sont les cauchemars, les peurs et vous combattre ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais j'aime aussi faire autre chose pendant mon temps libre.

_Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas une ruse. Répondit Bunny, toujours méfiant.

Cette suspicion n'était pas injustifiée mais Pitch était fatigué. Les gens croyaient de moins en moins en lui, continuant de l'affaiblir. Il avait mis trois mois à se débarrasser des cauchemars, quatre autres à guérir physiquement. Les mois suivant, il les avait passé à regagner un minimum d'énergie. Et pour une fois qu'il souhaitait prendre un peu l'air pour profiter de la nuit, on lui tombait dessus ! De son côté, Jack sentait la situation devenir glissante. Il ne voulait pas d'un combat avec l'autre esprit. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette fillette, plus sur... Plus sur cet homme qu'était Pitch Black. Le Croque Mitaine était bien plus complexe qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Et contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas déjà condamné Pitch. Il tenta d'avoir l'air détaché, s'appuyant sur son bâton.

_Calme toi Bunny, tu vois bien que Pitch ne formante pas un complot diabolique.

_Il fait nuit comment peut-il lire ?

_Je suis nyctalope crétin de lapin. Rétorqua le Croque-Mitaine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le Lapin de Pâques ragea silencieusement, se rendant compte de sa propre erreur. Bien sur que Pitch pouvait voir dans le noir, ça tombait sous le sens ! Mais il n'appréciait pas que l'autre esprit le lui rappelle. Il allait le tuer ce...

_« Nique ta clope ? » Ça veut dire quoi ? Fit soudain Jack, n'ayant jamais entendu ce mot avant.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui et l'esprit du fun se sentir rougir. Quoi ? Il avait dit une bêtise ? Pitch le regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et de consternation. Le QI de Jack avoisinerait-il celui d'un bonhomme de neige ? Il irait lui acheter un dictionnaire... Nord se racla la gorge, ignorant la question de Jack. Il s'avança vers le Croque-Mitaine.

_ Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre...

_Alors pourquoi êtes vous là? Le coupa Pitch. Je ne fais absolument rien. Rien ! Il m'a fallut des siècles la dernière fois pour avoir suffisamment de force pour me mesurer contre vous. Vous croyez vraiment qu'en un an j'en suis à nouveaux capable ? Vous êtes décidément bien stupides ! S'énerva le Croque-Mitaine.

Il voulut partir mais dû éviter un boomerangs. Le roi des cauchemars serra les dents. Il allait transformer Bunny en descente de lit ! Pitch matérialisa sa faux. Son arme était moins grande qu'il y a un an, preuve de sa faiblesse actuelle. Mais la faux n'en restait pas moins dangereuse. Les deux esprits se jaugèrent, prêt à se battre. De leurs côtés, les autres Gardiens étaient sur le qui-vive. Jack tenait fermement son bâton, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il ne voulait pas se battre, pas encore. Mais si Pitch attaquait Bunny, il défendrait son ami. Les deux esprits continuèrent de s'échanger des piques jusqu'à ce que le Lapin de Pâques ne craque. Il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Pitch quand Jack eut soudain une idée.

Il fit semblant d'éternuer.

_Je vais te... AH ! S'écria Bunny en manquant de s'étaler par terre.

Ses pattes étaient gelés, le clouant au sol. Il se retourna vers Jack, le foudroyant du regard. Les autres Gardiens regardèrent également le plus jeune, momentanément distrait.

_Jack ? Demanda Fée légèrement inquiète.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! Cria Bunny.

_Pas fait exprès. Mentit l'esprit de l'Hiver avec aplombs, haussant les épaules.

_Fait un peu plus attention. Le sermonna Nord.

Il se retourna pour parler à Pitch mais celui-ci en avait profité pour filer à l'anglaise. Intérieurement, Jack en était soulagé.

_Vous croyez que Pitch risque de poser problème dans les jours à venir ? Demanda la femme collibri.

Sable lui répondit, faisant défiler plusieurs signes. La Fée des Dents hocha la tête alors que les autres affichait un air d'incompréhension. Le marchand de Sable avait « parlé » beaucoup trop vite pour eux. Mais après tout, la Gardienne avait toujours eut beaucoup de facilité à comprendre Sable. Fée fit donc la traduction :

_Pitch ne représente aucun danger dans l'immédiat. Le laisser utiliser quelques cauchemars

ne devrait pas être gênant. Il faudra juste le surveiller à l'avenir.

Les Gardiens continuèrent de parler avant de se séparer. Deux jours passèrent sans qu'aucun nouveau problème ne surviennent. Pourtant, Jack ne s'attendait pas à revoir Pitch aussi vite. L'esprit du fun était entrain de jouer avec Jamie et ses amies. C'était beaucoup plus drôle depuis qu'ils pouvaient le voir. La bataille de boules de neige avait était épique ! Et pourtant... Cet après midi faillit très mal finir. Jack venait de créer une grand route de glace où les enfants s'élançaient dessus pour glisser. Les enfants riaient aux éclats, surtout quand l'un d'eux faisait une cascade mémorable. Mais l'incident venait de glisser sur la piste en riant. Étalée au sol, elle allait se relever quand un coup de klaxonne la figea. Une voiture fonçait vers elle. La conductrice tentait de s'arrêter mais les freins ne répondaient plus, rendant le véhicule incontrôlable. Sophie hurla en voyant la voiture s'approchait dangereusement.

_ Non ! S'écria Jack, horrifié.

Son corps réagit par automatisme. Pointant son bâton vers la voiture, il emprisonna les roues dans la glace. La conductrice finit le nez dans l'airbag. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit de la voiture et se précipita vers l'enfant. Jamie et le reste de ses amies les rejoignirent aussi. Le garçon avait eut tellement peur pour sa sœur. Jack allait les rejoindre quant il aperçut une ombre du coin de l'œil. Vérifiant que la conductrice ramener avec les autres Sophie chez elle, il partit à la poursuite de l'ombre. Laissant le vent le guider, il rattrapa l'inconnu qui s'avéra être le roi des cauchermars.

_Pitch attend !

Le Croque-Mitaine ralentit, se tournant vers Jack. Depuis l'accident avec les autres Gardiens, Pitch n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler. Il le fixa, se tenant dans l'ombre.

_Tu n'as pas des routes à geler, Flocon ?

_Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais là, Pitchoune. Répondit Jack, fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille.

Pitch haussa les épaules, ignorant délibérément le surnom. Puis, il eut un petit sourire carnassier quand il répondit :

_L'odeur de la peur Jack.

L'esprit du fun écarquilla légèrement les yeux, resserrant ses mains autours de son bâton.

_Sophie...

Pitch hocha la tête, faisant tourner un peu de sable entre ses doigts.

_Elle, son frère, ses amies... Toi.

Jack frissonna. Oui, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait eu peur pour la petite. Peur qu'elle ne meurt sous ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas pus le supporter. Il c'était beaucoup attaché aux enfants de la famille Bennet. L'esprit du fun se retint de soupirer, voulant rester impassible devant Pitch.

_Et sinon, t'as finis ton livre ? Demanda Jack en voulant changer de sujet.

Le Croque-Mitaine fixa le jeune esprit, restant silencieux. Les yeux d'ambres étaient inquisiteur et Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être fixé ainsi.

_Pourquoi as-tu empêché le Lapin de Pâques de m'attaquer ?

_Le combat était inutile. Dit Jack en s'appuyant contre son bâton, ne cherchant pas à nier.

_Peur de te battre ? Répondit ironiquement Pitch.

Seulement, il capta le regard de l'esprit du fun. Une lueur fugace qui surprit le Croque-Mitaine. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Il recula légèrement, souhaitant partir. Il n'avait pas envie de gérer ça maintenant. Les sentiments... Il en avait perdu l'habitude. Mais il se prit soudain une boule de neige dans la nuque. Pitch sursauta avant de se retourner. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Jack... Commença-t-il, la voix chargée de menace.

Cette fois-ci, il eut le temps d'éviter la nouvelle attaque. L'esprit du fun, un grand sourire aux lèvres, formait déjà une autre boule dans sa main. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre parte. Et c'est, paradoxalement, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. D'abord inexpressif, Pitch eut finalement un petit sourire en coin. Il disparut soudain dans l'ombre. Prit un peu au dépourvus, Jack regarda autours de lui. Le Croque-Mitaine c'était-il sauvé ? Ou alors il..

_Waaaa !

Ou alors il venait de réapparaître derrière lui, fourrant ainsi une grosse quantité de neige dans son sweet. Jack ne sentait peut-être pas le froid mais l'attaque l'avait surprit. En plus, comparé à son élément de prédilection, les mains de Pitch étaient _chaudes._.. Jack se retourna et transforma en glace l'endroit par où s'enfuyait le Croque-Mitaine. Celui-ci patina un peu avant de finalement tomber, un genoux à terre. Il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter la vengeance de Jack. Celui-ci lança une nouvelle salve de boule de neige. Trois atteignirent leur cible, faisant frissonner le roi des cauchemars. Il tenait bien les basses température mais là, il commençait à être glacé. Cependant, il ne perdrait pas ce... Jeu ? Oui, il pouvait qualifier cet échange ainsi. Alors que Jack s'approchait en courant, il se prit une boule de neige en pleine figure. L'esprit du fun se figea immédiatement. Il ôta les flocons d'un geste de la main, les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois qu'il se prenait une boule de neige au visage. Les deux esprits se fixèrent longuement avant d'éclater de rire.

Celui de Pitch était plus mesuré mais sincère. La tête de Frost était tellement comique ! Pour un peu, il en oublierait presque l'inquiétude de Jack à son égard... Jack se calma peu à peu et s'approcha de Pitch. Mais un éclat doré attira son regard. Avec curiosité, il ramassa un petit pendentif doré. Jack examina le bijoux avant de l'ouvrir. Il comportait la photo d'une petite fille. Elle était brune aux yeux vert avec un jolie sourire. L'esprit de l'hiver n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Pitch, celui-ci lui ayant prit sèchement le pendentif des mains. Jack ne bougea pas, ayant comprit.

_C'est l'enfant de la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Croque-Mitaine ne se retourna pas, se fondant déjà dans les ombres.

_Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires Jack.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire quand Pitch disparut. Et bien... C'était exactement le contraire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Une heure plus tard, Jack récupérait son livre avant de s'installer confortablement contre un arbre. Depuis l'histoire du pendentif, il était bien décidé à en savoir plus sur le passé du Croque-Mitaine. Il fixa son livre avant de l'ouvrir. Mais au lieu de reprendre sa lecture, il feuilleta les pages. Il y avait plusieurs illustrations et Jack espérait en trouver une représentant Pitch. Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Il en était à plus de la moitié de l'ouvrage quand il l'a vit. Jack fixa le dessin avec intérêt. La personne représenter était un homme habillé en en soldat. L'air sévère mais juste, le soldat semblait se battre contre une armée de monstre. Il ressemblait un peu au roi des cauchemars. L'esprit du fun s'empressa de lire la légende.

_Le général Kozmotis Pitchiner._

Jack eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il touchait au but, il en était sure ! Il revint quelques pages en arrière, essayant d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. Ce qu'il appris dépassa ses espérances. Kozmotis Pitchiner était un héros de l'Age d'Or ayant capturé avec son armée toute les peurs du mondes. Ensuite, il c'était porté volontaire pour les garder. Il tenu son poste durant des années, supportant les tentations des Cauchemars. Mais le général avait une fille qui lui était très cher. Son travail l'empêchait de la voir. Profitant de cette faiblesse, les prisonniers ont imiter la voix de l'enfant, appelant à l'aide depuis la cage. Malgré sa raison, Kozmotis ne put s'empêcher de venir au secours de sa fille. Il ouvrit la prison pour la délivrer. Mais alors, des milliers de Cauchemars se jetèrent sur lui, dévorant son âme. Le général devint alors le Croque-Mitaine. L'homme de la lune décida alors dans faire le roi des cauchemars. Depuis ce jour, Pitch ne revit plus jamais sa fille, aillant oublier son existence.

L'esprit du fun referma le livre, le posant sur ses genoux. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour Pitch. Son histoire lui brisait le cœur et de ce qu'il comprenait, le plus vieux était seul depuis des siècles. A côté, ses trois cent ans n'étaient que de la rigolade. Jack regarda la lune. Comment avait-il pus laisser cela arriver au général ? Jack soupira doucement avant de fixer le livre, déterminé. Il pouvait aider Pitch maintenant. Non, il _allait_ l'aider. Si le Croque-Mitaine ne ruminait pas sa haine, peut-être pourrait-il même vivre une entente « cordiale » avec les autres Gardiens ? Et Jack savait par où commencer pour faire évoluer les choses.

Parce qu'entre ses pages, il avait trouvé le nom de la fille de Pitch.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus et au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! Une petite review ? =) See you again !


	3. Symphonie

**Disclaimer** : Si le film était à moi, Jack et Pitch auraient réglé la guerre sur l'oreiller U_U

**Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews chers lecteurs ! Je tiens à vous dire que ma fic ne se terminera pas avec ce chapitre. J'avais prévu que se soit le cas mais l'inspiration ma prise, me donnant de nouvelles idées. J'ai donc recalibrer mon histoire pour quelle dure deux chapitre de plus. Elle en fera donc 5 au lieu de 3 ( qui à dit « Oh non ! » que je lui lance une armée de cauchemars aux trousses?). Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Jack n'avait pas fait deux pas dans le domaine de Pitch qu'une musique résonna. L'esprit du fun eut un petit sourire. C'était exactement comme la première fois qu'il avait revu Pitch. Sauf que là, il jouait du piano. Le fameux instrument dont il voulait tend entendre le Croque-Mitaine jouer. Et il n'était pas déçus. La musique était belle et rythmée. Elle alternait entre passages calmes, presque tristes avec d'autre plus joyeux et vifs. Jack se demandait si Pitch avait fait exprès de jouer pour le guider. Peut-être croyait-il qu'il était incapable de se repérer dans les nombreux couloirs. Bon, en l'occurence, ce n'était pas vraiment faux... Jack haussa les épaules et continua de marcher dans le royaume. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là pour écouter de la musique. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir le roi des Cauchemars, mais il était bien décidé à lui parler de son passé. Jack arriva assez rapidement à la bibliothèque. Il poussa doucement la porte, attendant que Pitch cesse de jouer.

Mais il était fasciné par les mains du Croque-Mitaine. Elles se déplaçaient avec une telle aisances et une telle grâce sur les touches. La musique continua encore quelques minutes avant de se stopper. Presque à regret, Jack vit les mains du plus vieux quitter le clavier.

_N'as-tu donc pas autre chose à faire que de venir ici Jack ?

Avec un petit sourire, l'esprit du fun s'approcha de Pitch. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, toujours assis sur le petit siège attenant à l'instrument.

_ Laisse moi réfléchir... Uhm... Nan.

_ Tu es désespérant. Tes amis les Gardiens ne doivent pas apprécié de te savoir ici. Répliqua le Croque-Mitaine un peu sèchement.

Se mettant en équilibre sur son bâton. Jack se pencha légèrement vers Pitch, appréciant d'être plus grand que lui. Bien sur, ses amis ne savaient pas qu'il était là. Il aurait un peu de mal à s'expliquer ses intentions envers le roi des cauchemars. Du regard, il chercha à apercevoir le pendentif du plus vieux. Mais le bijou devait être bien caché dans l'une des poches de Pitch.

_Tu pourrais peut-être t'entendre avec eux. Dit Jack au bout d'un moment.

Pitch haussa un sourcil, comme si l'idée était aberrante. Les Gardiens n'acceptaient tout simplement pas l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal aux enfants. Qu'ils étaient stupides ! Si les enfants n'avaient pas de cauchemars alors ils seraient incapable de faire face aux problèmes de la vie. Ils avaient besoin d'avoir peur pour se remettre en questions, être plus prudent,... La peur en elle-même n'était pas mauvaise. Bien, lui en avait fait son arme mais il était le Croque-Mitaine, ça ne comptait pas.

_Tes chers amis ne supportent pas que je m'approche de leurs petits protégés. Répondit le plus vieux en haussant épaules.

Personne ne comprenait ça. Où plutôt, ne _voulait _pas le comprendre. Seulement, Jack aussi étaient parvenus au même conclusions que Pitch. Il avait eut le temps d'y réfléchir, de mettre les choses en perspectives. Il en était venu à se dire que l'existence du roi des cauchemars était de plus en plus injuste. L'homme qu'avait été Kozmotis Pitchiner ne méritait pas ça.

_Les Gardiens... Commença Jack avant qu'un petit ricanement de Pitch ne l'interrompe.

_ Tu as dit « Les Gardiens. » Expliqua-t-il en se relevant.

Jack fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

_Oui et alors ?

_Tu ne te considères pas encore comme l'un d'entre eux. Répondit Pitch avec un petit sourire. Sinon tu aurais employé le « nous » Jacky.

L'esprit de l'hiver resta silencieux, surpris. Il serra les dents, baissant légèrement la tête. Le Croque-Mitaine avait raison. Même si il aimait beaucoup les autres, il ne se considérait pas encore comme un Gardien. Jack n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette sensation de différence s'effacerait avec le temps. L'homme de la Lune ne l'avait-il choisit que pour affronter Pitch ? Serait-il encore resté des siècles tout seul ? Bien sur, des enfants croyaient en lui maintenant. Pourtant, il en venait à regretter d'avoir à nouveau exilé le roi des cauchemars. Jack soupira discrètement avant de croiser les bras. Il n'était pas venu là pour se faire psychanalyser mais aider Pitch.

_Ne commence pas tes petits jeux Pichenette. Finit-il par rétorquer.

Le Croque-Mitaine ne perdit pas son sourire même si le surnom ne lui plaisait pas. Pitch croisa les bras, amusé par le comportement de Jack. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune esprit. Celui-ci eut une moue légèrement boudeuse, n'aimant pas le sourire « je-sais-tout » du roi des cauchemars. Mais un détail attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sure de ce qu'il voyait. Pitch capta son regard et hocha lentement la tête. Il aurait espéré que Jack ne le voit pas.

_Tes yeux ne te joues pas des tours Jack.

L'esprit du fun déglutit difficilement. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait...

_Tu... Tu deviens _transparent_ ?

Le roi des cauchemars tendit sa main devant lui. En effet, si on regardait bien, ont pouvait voir à travers la peau grise. Ce n'était pas encore flagrant mais rien que ce début alarma Jack. Il s'approcha du plus vieux, serrant son bâton entre ses mains.

_Pourquoi ?

Pitch haussa les épaules, un éclat de fatigue dans le regard.

_ On ne croit presque plus en moi. Je peux continuer de survivre dans cet état mais...

Le Croque-Mitaine leva les yeux au plafond, comme si il cherchait à voir le ciel.

_Mais cette existence me lasse. L'homme de la lune nous oblige à vivre une vie que l'on n'a pas choisit. Seulement, décider de ma propre mort est un bon moyen pour lui rappeler que nous ne sommes pas ses jouets.

Le roi des cauchemars s'attendait à bien des réactions de la part de Jack. Qu'il le regarde horrifié, sans comprendre, _satisfait _même, ... Oui, bien des réactions. Mais pas à celle-là. L'esprit de l'hiver venait d'attraper les pans de son manteau, en colère. Jack semblait même à deux doigts de le secouer comme un prunier.

_Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?!

Pitch cligna simplement des yeux. Jack était tellement énervé que la pièce commençait à geler. Le sol autours d'eux était devenus de la roi des cauchemars ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le souffle de Jack sur sa peau était horriblement _glaciale_. L'esprit du fun se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant d'exploser à nouveau.

_Tu ne peux pas simplement abandonner comme ça ! Tu... Tu es comme un Gardien. Je n'aime pas voir les enfants souffrir mais ils ont besoin d'avoir peur ! Elle leur empêche de se mettre dans des situations dangereuses. On a besoin de toi !

Jack s'arrêta ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne voulait pas que Pitch meurt. Il regarda le roi des cauchemars dans les yeux. Pendant une seconde, il avait faillit dire « _J'ai besoin de toi _»... Ah ! Mais pourquoi ses sentiments s'embrouillaient-ils comme ça ?

_Pourquoi tiens-tu tend à ce que je reste en vie ? Fit soudain le Croque-Mitaine, le regard indéchiffrable.

L'esprit de l'hiver ne répondit pas toute de suite. Il baissa la tête, gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses émotions au clair. Jack se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et préféra éluder la question. Il regarda le Croque-Mitaine avant de murmurer doucement :

_Seraphina...

_Quoi ?

_L'enfant du pendentif. Elle s'appelle Seraphina et c'est ta fille.

Pitch écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Presque machinalement, il sortit le pendentif de sa poche. Jack sentit une bouffé d'impuissance monter en lui en voyant la main du brun être presque translucide. Délicatement, Pitch ouvrit le bijoux. Comme à chaque fois, la photo qui lui semblait si familière réveillait en lui des brides de souvenir. Mais ce n'est que depuis une centaine d'années qu'il pouvait _entendre_ sa voix. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un écho de son ancienne vie mais Pitch aimait l'écouter. L'écouter jusqu'à ce que le vide dans sa poitrine s'élargisse... Mais c'était la preuve qu'il y a bien longtemps, il n'était pas seul. Mais c'était aussi la preuve qu'avant, il avait eut _une famille._ Et cette seule idée réchauffait son cœur. Le Croque-Mitaine fixa la photo, caressant l'image de son pouce. Et soudain, il l'entendit à nouveau sa voix. Seulement, le souvenir était plus précis, se jouant sous ses yeux.

_Sa fille tendait ses bras vers lui, un livre à la main droite. Il se pencha en souriant, la prenant dans ses bras._

«_ Papa ! Papa ! Tu me lis une histoire ? _»

_« Bien sure ma princesse. »_

_Sera... Souffla Pitch avec un petit sourire. J'ai eu une fille.

Il fixa la photo d'un regard attendris. Jack n'aurait jamais cru voir une telle expression de douceur sur le visage du Croque-Mitaine. Il eut du mal à cacher sa fierté malgré son inquiétude pour le plus vieux.

_Tu vois ? Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Finit par dire l'esprit du fun.

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Pitch referma son pendentif avant de le ranger précautionneusement dans sa poche. Il se sentait... Bien. Une douce chaleur s'était logé dans sa poitrine, atténuant l'amertume de son existence. Pourtant, ses sens de roi des cauchemars s'éveillèrent. Baissant la tête, il surprit le regard de Frost. Celui-ci fixait ses mains. Pitch se retint de sourire, ayant comprit l'origine de la peur qu'il ressentait. Il approcha son visage de celui de Jack. Ce dernier recula un peu brusquement, les joues roses. Le Croque-Mitaine eut un petit rictus amusé. Il se pencha un peu vers Frost.

_Tu as peur Jack.

Ce n'était pas une question et l'autre esprit fronça les sourcils.

_Je... Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! S'exclama le plus jeune, indigné.

Pitch ricana doucement avant de passer ses bras autours de la taille de l'esprit du fun. Celui-ci se tendit alors que son cœur s'accélérait. Pourquoi tambourinait-il comme ça celui là ? Mais c'était de la faute au roi des cauchemars ! Il se tenait trop près et... Mais pourquoi il ne se dégageait pas au lieu de tergiverser ?!

_Pitch... Lâche moi.

_Tu as peur. Réitéra le plus vieux, amusé.

Voyant Jack ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, il leva la main pour le stopper.

_Tu n'as pas peur de moi mais _pour _moi.

L'esprit du fun ne sut quoi répondre. Il savait que Pitch avait raison mais comment pouvait-il justifier cette peur ? Il n'aurait pas du se préoccuper autant du roi des cauchemars. Jack était un Gardien et Pitch avait déjà essayé de les tuer. C'était des ennemies naturels ! Pourtant, alors qu'il se tenait ainsi devant le Croque-Mitaine, ce raisonnement lui semblait faux. Mais après tout, Pitch lui avait dit non ? Qu'est-ce qui va mieux ensemble que le froid et les ténèbres ? Il sentit soudain le doigt du plus vieux appuyer contre son front.

_Ne surchauffe pas trop Frost, tu vas finir par fondre.

Jack jeta un regard noir à Pitch. Il avait complétement oublié le bras encore présent autours de sa taille. Il préfèra revenir sur la précédente affirmation du Croque-Mitaine.

_ Et alors ? Je m'inquiète pour qui je veux.

_Je doute que tes amis les Gardiens apprécient cela. Rétorqua Pitch avec un petit sourire amusé.

Jack resta silencieux une petite seconde avant de hausser les épaules. Il regarda le Croque-Mitaine avec le même sourire.

_Alors à l'avenir, abstient toi de tout délire mégalomane. Je suis persuadé qu'ils seront beaucoup plus enclin à me laisser être avec toi.

Pitch fut légèrement prit au dépourvus, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Il regarda Jack dans les yeux.

_Tu... Tu veux être avec moi ?

_Je pense que, tu voulais juste être cru à nouveau. Tu t'y est juste prit de la mauvaise manière Commença Jack. Je ne cautionne pas tes actes mais je ne peux pas totalement les blâmer non plus. Je sais à quel point on peut se sentir impuissant et... Seul quand personne ne croit en nous. Peut-être que si j'avais passé encore quelques siècles tout seul, j'aurais agis comme toi.

Le Croque-Mitaine resta silencieux avant de secouer doucement la tête. L'idée que Jack devienne comme lui un jour ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

_Tu es un gentil esprit Jack.

_Oui mais...

_Et tu n'aurais jamais pus supporter que les enfants aient peur de toi. Cela aurait dénaturé ton essence et tu serais probablement devenus un esprit maléfique. Tu n'aurais plus été toi. Le coupa Pitch avant de le regarder pensivement.

_Pourtant... Tu m'avais proposé de te rejoindre. Répondit Jack au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pitch lui disait tout ça maintenant. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il avait envie d'être avec le plus vieux. La solitude était le problème du Croque-Mitaine et... Oh. Jack manqua de se frapper le front. C'était évident pourtant ! A ce moment là, Pitch lui proposait de ne plus être _seul_. Jack regarda le plus vieux avant de passer presque timidement ses bras autours des épaules de Pitch. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'étreindre quelqu'un.

_Pardon.

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas. Il posa simplement sa joue contre les cheveux de Jack. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut ce genre de contact avec quelqu'un. Et l'esprit du fun avait beau être un véritable iceberg, il s'en moquait totalement.

_Ne t'excuses pas Jack.

Le plus jeune releva la tête pour contrer cette affirmation mais fut prit au dépourvus. Son visage était vraiment très près de celui de Pitch. Trop près. Les deux esprits se fixèrent longuement. Jack ne sut pas qui initia le mouvement le premier. Peut-être y avaient-ils été en même temps. Mais en ce moment, Pitch et lui étaient entrain de s'embrasser. L'esprit du fun n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine. Pourtant, la manière dont leur lèvres s'imbriquaient lui semblé totalement naturel. Le Croque-Mitaine n'approfondit par le baiser, se contentant de ce simple contact. Les lèvres de Jack étaient délicieusement froides. Pitch cassa le baiser avant de poser son front contre celui de Jack.

_Tu vas définitivement finir par fondre. Fit Pitch avec un petit sourire.

_C'est toi qui me donne chaud. Rétorqua Jack en faisant la moue.

Le Croque-Mitaine ricana avant de s'écarter.

_Tu m'envoie ravis Jack.

L'esprit du fun lui mit un petit coup dans l'épaule, indigné. Mais il finit par sourire lui aussi.

_Est-ce que je peux rester ?

Pitch lui caressa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers le piano.

_Autant que tu le souhaites Flocon.

Le surnom, malgré la pointe de moquerie, était remplie de tendresse. Jack sentit ses joues le chauffer. Posant son bâton à côté, il alla se pelotonner dans le fauteuil, croisant les bras sur l'accoudoir et posant son menton dessus. Jack fixa tour à tour le piano puis le dos de Pitch.

_Au faite, la musique de toute à l'heure...

Pitch tourna légèrement la tête vers l'esprit du fun, attendant qu'il développe.

_ Elle a un nom ?

Le Croque-Mitaine eut un petit sourire avant de commencer à jouer.

_ _Frozen flower. _

Jack se sentit rougir à nouveau alors qu'il cachait son visage contre l'accoudoir. Le Croque-Mitaine était... Plus romantique qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Les notes s'élevèrent dans l'air, berçant l'esprit du fun. Pitch continua sa composition, laissant ses doigts courir sur les touches. Jack ferma les yeux, savourant la musique. Mais, alors que les blanches et les noirs formaient une harmonie qui ne tardèrent pas à l'envoyer aux pays des songes, Jack se promit d'empêcher Pitch de disparaître.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ( n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour exprimer votre opinions =) et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. See you again !


	4. Dissonance

**Note :** Pff... J'en ai marre de me répéter.

**Disclaimer** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Encore un grand merci aux lecteurs de mon cœur pour me laisser une review (mais aussi un grand merci à ceux qui viennent me lire tout simplement). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres mais je voulais y faire figurer plusieurs choses. (Ah et un grand merci à Ywëna pour avoir jeté un coup d'oeil pour corriger =) Et avec tout ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Hors de question.

_Allez s'il te plait !

_Non.

_Pff t'es pas drôle. Conclu Jack en croisant les bras, faisant la moue.

Pitch se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face au comportement puéril de Jack. Les deux esprits étaient sur le toit d'un immeuble d'une ville. Aujourd'hui c'était Halloween et Jack était bien décidé à utiliser cette occasion pour que Pitch récupère des croyants. L'esprit de l'hiver jeta un coup d'œil au plus vieux, grimaçant à sa transparence. Il détestait voir Pitch dans cet état, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissant à chaque fois. Mais pour l'instant, il était en train de se « disputer » avec le Croque-Mitaine à propos d'un détail qui lui semblait pourtant essentiel !

_Flash Back_

Presque deux semaines plus tôt, Jack n'avait cessé de penser à un moyen d'aider Pitch. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide aux Gardiens, ceux-ci n'auraient surement pas accepté qu'il aide leur ennemi. Mais la réponse à son problème était venue de Jamie (oh qu'il adorait ce gamin!) qui lui avait fait remarqué que le Croque-Mitaine devait adorer Halloween. C'était la fête des frayeurs et des blagues après tout. Avec un petit sourire, Jack se dit que cette fête était faite pour eux. L'esprit du fun avait donc foncé jusqu'au royaume de Pitch. N'ayant presque plus aucun problème pour se diriger, il avait trouvé le Croque-Mitaine en train de lire dans sa chambre. Jack se jeta presque sur le lit, tombant sur les jambes de Pitch en criant « J'ai trouvé! ». Celui-ci, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, jeta un regard ennuyé à l'esprit du fun.

_Frost n'as-tu donc aucune manière ?

_ Black n'as-tu donc aucun humour ? Rétorqua le plus jeune en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Le roi des cauchemars eut un petit sourire malgré lui. Le comportement de Jack mettait toujours tellement d'animation dans son royaume que ça ne cessait de l'amuser. Pitch referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? La route jusqu'à ma chambre ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. D'accords, les premiers jours il se perdait tellement que Pitch avait proposé de lui faire une carte. Mais maintenant ça allait beaucoup mieux ! Il secoua la tête et sourit au plus vieux.

_Tu sais qu'Halloween est dans quatre jours et... Commença l'esprit du fun.

_Et je devrais en profiter pour effrayer les enfants. Termina tranquillement le Croque-Mitaine.

Jack referma la bouche, surpris. Ben mince, lui qui voulait épater le roi des cauchemars avec son idée. Pitch sourit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune.

_Ça fait très longtemps que moi et Jack O'Lantern avons un accord pour Halloween. Tant que je ne détruis pas sa fête, il est d'accord pour que j'effraye les enfants. J'étais en train d'y penser ces derniers jours.

_ Donc tu vas y aller ?

Le Croque-Mitaine acquiesça, amusé intérieurement de voir l'air ravis du plus jeune.

_ Qui s'occuperait du petit flocon si je disparaissais ? Répondit le roi des cauchemars avant d'embrasser le plus jeune, l'empêchant de protester.

L'esprit du fun sentit ses joues le chauffer. Pitch ne l'embrassait pas souvent mais à chaque fois, son cœur s'emballait. Il avait vite compris que l'autre esprit n'était pas du genre tactile alors il profitait de ses contacts. Quand ils se séparèrent, Pitch eut un petit rictus amusé.

_D'ailleurs, mon cher Jack, que dirais-tu de m'aider ?

Le sourire de l'esprit du fun en disait long sur sa réponse.

Le 31 octobre arriva bien vite, amenant avec lui une foule d'enfants en costumes. Pour cet Halloween, Pitch avait emmené Jack dans la banlieue d'une grande ville. Le roi des cauchemars dut l'empêcher de faire tomber de la neige. Apparemment, une fête n'était pas une fête pour Jack s'il n'y avait pas quelques flocons. C'est un peu pour ça qu'il avait déclenché un blizzard le jour de Pâques en 68... Enfin, c'était juste l'une des raisons. L'esprit du fun avait surtout eu envie d'embêter le Lapin de Pâques. La nuit venait juste de tomber et les enfants frappaient déjà aux portes. Le Croque-Mitaine n'était pas encore intervenu, se nourrissant simplement de la peur ambiante. Elle était très faible pour l'instant, mais c'était toujours bon à prendre. Jack, lui, était un peu parti faire le tour des quartiers. Quelques enfants le saluèrent et il se fit un plaisir de les aider à recouvrir une maison de papier toilette. C'est à ce moment-là que Jack se rendit compte qu'il manquait quelque chose. Lui et Pitch n'étaient pas costumés !

Fin du _flash back_

C'est donc à cause de cette absence de déguisement qu'ils se « disputaient ».

_Jack, je ne peux pas me déguiser.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que les enfants sont censé à avoir peur. Et crois-moi, je me débrouille très bien pour faire ça sans costume.

Jack afficha une moue boudeuse, n'ayant pas d'argument à opposer au roi des cauchemars. Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de voir le plus vieux déguiser ! Il était sûr que Pitch serait grandiose dans un costume de vampire. Mais tout autre vêtement moulant s'adapterait aussi parfaitement bien à la silhouette longiligne du Croque-Mitaine. Jack ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement en imaginant Pitch déguisé en Catwoman. Le roi des cauchemars haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du plus jeune. Quoiqu'à la vérité, il n'était pas sure de vraiment vouloir le savoir... La jeunesse était effrayante de nos jours.

_Mais moi, je peux me déguiser ?

Pitch réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

_Je n'envoie pas d'inconvénient.

_Génial ! S'exclama l'esprit de l'hiver en décollant du sol. Je te rejoins à la maison hanté dans quinze minutes !

Pitch soupira discrètement. Il avait enfin réussit à faire abandonner à Jack l'idée qu'il se déguise. Il était le Croque-Mitaine, n'est-ce déjà pas suffisant pour effrayer les enfants ? Mais en attendant, le plus jeune était partit se chercher un costume. Pitch essayé d'imaginer le costume que choisirait Jack. Un zombie ? Un loup-garou ? Seulement, on parlait de l'esprit du fun là. Se serait surement quelque chose de surprenant. Mais la peur qui flottait dans l'air le tira de ses pensées. Elle était presque intoxicante pour lui qui en avait été privé si longtemps. C'était comme s'enivrée du meilleur des alcools. L'énergie négative s'infiltrait dans ses veines, rampant au plus profond de son être. Levant une main devant lui, il constata avec satisfaction qu'il n'était plus transparent. C'est Jack qui allait être content... Pitch cligna des yeux à cette pensée. C'est fou comment le plus jeune était devenu... Important pour lui. Mais à sa grande surprise, il aimait cette idée. Le roi des cauchemars fixa plusieurs enfants passés devant lui. C'était le moment de s'amuser.

Le Croque-Mitaine disparut dans l'ombre d'une ruelle pour réapparaître dans le hall d'un manoir. Les propriétaires avaient gentiment accepté de la transformer en maison hanté pour les enfants des environs. Pitch fixa l'endroit d'un œil critique. Les humains n'étaient pas vraiment doués pour la mise en scène. Avec un sourire de prédateur, il fixa les enfants qui venaient de pénétrer dans le manoir. Bien sûr, ils ne croyaient pas en lui. Mais dès que Pitch se serait occupé de l'ambiance, son nom serait à nouveau sur toutes les lèvres.

Quand Jack revint vers la maison hanté, il entendit des hurlements à vous glacer le sang. L'esprit du fun eut un temps d'arrêt. Pitch était en train de les dévorer vivants ? Vu les cris, il aurait pu parier sur cette option. Le jeune esprit pénétra dans la maison par une fenêtre entrouverte. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'intérieur de la maison. L'atmosphère était oppressante et des plus glauque. La pièce n'avait presque pas de décoration mais c'était ça le plus effrayant. Pas de masque ou de mannequin stupides sur quoi transférer sa peur. Là, tout était dans la simplicité. Un subtile craquement de plancher, une ombre semblant sortir de nulle part et bien d'autres. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les enfants avaient peur du noir. Pitch faisait de l'excellent travail. Jack monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, cherchant les victimes du roi des cauchemars. Seulement, il ne les voyait nulle part et…

_WAAAAHHHH !

Et les enfants venaient de de sortir en trombe d'une pièce adjacente.

_Trouvés ! S'exclama joyeusement Jack qui se fit pourtant royalement ignorer.

Les gamins étaient beaucoup plus occupés à tenter de s'échapper des tentacules de sables noirs émanant de leur ancienne cachette. La plupart était au bord des larmes et Jack se dit qu'il était grand temps de freiner un peu Pitch. Ils auraient l'air de quoi si un enfant faisait une crise cardiaque en leur présence ? Rentrant dans ce qui s'avéra être une chambre, il chercha le Croque-Mitaine du regard. Seulement, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « fun », une tentacule s'enroula autours de son pied et le tira violemment. Jack se fit propulser hors de la chambre, volant au travers d'une fenêtre ouverte. Se rétablissant dans les airs, il vit Pitch lui faire petit coucou de la main, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.

_Laisse-moi m'amuser encore un peu.

_Tu sais qu'ils risquent d'en avoir pour plusieurs séances chez le psy ?

_C'est un risque que je suis ravis de prendre Frost.

Pitch referma la fenêtre et la scella de l'intérieur. Il nota vaguement que, comme il s'en doutait, le costume de Jack était surprenant. Mais pour l'instant, il avait des enfants à traumatiser. Des hurlements et des pleurs ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre à nouveau.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans que Jack ne trouve d'ouverture. Il était coincé dehors sans pouvoir aider les enfants. L'esprit du fun soupira avec agacement. Lui, Jack Frost était mit en déroute par une simple histoire de fenêtre et de porte ! C'était pour le moins frustrant… Mais la chance lui sourit enfin quand il vit que les enfants étaient dans la bibliothèque de l'étage. S'il arrivait à faire en sorte qu'ils lui ouvrent la fenêtre, il pourrait les sortir de là. Une fois à niveau, l'esprit du fun s'aperçut que ses enfants-là ne croyaient pas en lui. Jack devait vitre trouver une solution.

Alors que le groupe se massait un peu plus prêt de la fenêtre, tremblant de peur, l'esprit du fun décida d'intervenir. Soufflant un peu de givre contre la vite, il y traça son nom. Une jeune fille brune cria au fantôme en voyant la soudaine inscription. Jack se frappa le front. Il n'allait pas aller bien loin si ça commençait comme ça...

_Attend... Jack Frost ? J'ai lu un truc une fois sur lui. C'est l'esprit de l'hiver Fit soudain Alex, captant l'attention des autres.

Ce dernier soupira de soulagement avant de frapper la fenêtre avec son bâton. Certain enfants sursautèrent mais la plupart écarquillèrent les yeux. Apparemment, la peur les rendaient plus enclin à croire aux esprits.

_Jack... Jack Frost ?

L'esprit du fun leur fit un petit sourire.

_Le seul et unique ! Ouvrez la fenêtre, je vais vous aidez à sortir de là.

La fille de toute à l'heure, Clara, se dépêcha d'obéir. Mais les enfants ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer Jack bizarrement. Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

_Ben quoi ? Dépêchez-vous avant que le Croque-Mitaine ne nous rattrape.

_T'es un travelo ? Demanda soudain un petit rouquin déguisé en pirate.

_ Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son déguisement. Il l'avait pris parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle. Seulement, le costume donnait assez raison au pirate. Jack était habillé en sorcière. C'est-à-dire une robe noire faussement déchirée vers le bas, une paire de collant rayé noir et violet ainsi qu'un chapeau pointu. Le résultat était... Surprenant. Jack faisait tellement androgyne que s'en était troublant. Jack soupira avant de créer un toboggan de glace menant au jardin.

_Utilisait le pour descendre.

_Je suis pas vraiment rassurée... Fit une sorcière blonde.

Au même instant, une véritable armée d'araignées passa entre leur jambes, grimpants même sur leurs mollets. Les enfants hurlèrent avant de se précipiter pour sortir. Jack vérifia qu'ils étaient tous descendus avant de faire disparaître sa création. Les enfants le remercièrent de l'avoir sauvé avant de filer retrouver leurs parents. Ils avaient eu bien trop peur pour continuer la chasse aux bonbons. Jack les regarda partir, contant d'avoir gagné de nouveaux croyants. Il se pencha et ramassa un bonbon qui était tombé par terre.

_Tu es surprenant Frost. Fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Jack tourna la tête vers Pitch. Silencieux comme une ombre, il semblait en pleine forme.

_A propos de quoi ?

_Je ne savais pas que le travestissement faisait partie de tes hobbies. Expliqua le Croque-Mitaine avec un petit rictus.

Jack lissa les pans de sa robe avant de croiser les bras.

_Je ne me travestis pas !

_Bien sûr, tu portes des robes tous les jours. Répondit ironiquement le plus vieux.

L'esprit de l'hiver quitta le sol pour enfoncer son chapeau sur la tête de Pitch.

_C'était pour le _fun _!

Le Croque-Mitaine secoua la tête avant de redresser le chapeau. Jack prit appuis sur son bâton, fixant Pitch.

_Et si on passait à ma partie préféré Halloween ? Demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire, fourrant le bonbon dans sa bouche.

_Les farces et les friandises je suppose ?

_Oui ! S'exclama Jack.

Le roi des cauchemars eut un petit sourire. Il venait d'avoir une idée...Assez enfantine. Mais depuis qu'il fréquentait l'esprit du fun, il semblait régresser. Cependant, cette sensation était loin d'être désagréable. Et pour lui qui était resté seul si longtemps, s'amuser avait une saveur particulièrement douce. L'attitude de Jack était peut-être contagieuse au final.

_A quoi tu penses ? Fit soudain le plus jeune, son visage juste en face de celui du roi des cauchemars.

_ A un défi. Récupérer les bonbons de manière conventionnelle est bien trop facile.

_Et donc ? Demanda Jack avec empressement, toujours prêt à s'amuser.

_Je te met au défi de me retrouver avant minuit. Si tu y arrives, je te donnerais tous les bonbons que tu voudras.

_Et si j'échoue ?

_Tu nettoieras toutes les cages de mon repère à la brosse à dent. Ajouta Pitch avec un sourire des plus sadiques.

_Quoi ? ! Cria Jack, indigné. Mais il croisa les bras, une moue décidée sur le visage.

Pitch haussa un sourcil, se demandant d'où venait cette soudaine confiance. L'esprit de l'hiver eut un petit sourire avant de s'expliquer :

_Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais. Toujours.

Cela sonnait comme une promesse et Pitch se sentit rosir. Leur relation avait beau dépasser le cadre amical, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attention. Il marmonna un « C'est ce qu'on verra » avant de disparaitre. Le Croque-Mitaine réapparu sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel. Restant caché dans l'ombre, il vit avec satisfaction Jack se diriger à l'opposé de sa cachette. Pitch s'appuya contre le mur abritant l'escalier du toit. Il eut un petit sourire en constatant que son énergie avait considérablement augmenté. S'il continuait comme ça, il arriverait peut-être à récupérer le niveau de l'an dernier. Pitch fit tourner le chapeau de sorcière entre ses doigts. Et puis, faire Halloween avec Jack était... Vraiment très amusant. Et intérieurement, il se prenait à espérer que Jack le retrouve. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la voix de Nord l'interpella.

_Pitch ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir effrayer les enfants sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive ?

Le Croque-Mitaine se retourna et grimaça en voyant tous les Gardiens présent. Pourquoi venaient-ils toujours lui casser les pieds ? Un peu de tranquillité, c'était trop demandé ? Seulement, il n'était plus aussi faible que la dernière fois. Se détachant du mur, il fit face aux autres esprits.

_Vous devez vous ennuyez pour être sur le pied de guerre dès que je fais deux pas dehors.

_Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, tu ne sortirais pas de ton trou. Rétorqua Bunny, toujours prêt à en découdre. Et cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Frost pour lui geler les pieds !

_Pitch, si tu ne contiens pas tes cauchemars, nous devrons prendre des mesures. La manière dont ils se sont multipliés aujourd'hui est trop alarmante pour que nous laissions passer ça.

Fée et Sable hochèrent la tête, bien qu'un peu en retrait. Pitch serra les dents. Bien sûr, il aurait dû se douter que retrouver des croyants ne plairait pas aux Gardiens.

_Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween. Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de faire peur aux enfants, cette nuit-là m'appartient ! Et s'ils ont des cauchemars, c'est simplement parce que j'ai bien fait mon travail. Répliqua le Croque-Mitaine avec un sourire sinistre.

Le Marchand de Sable s'avança d'un pas, faisant apparaître plusieurs symboles.

__Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Jack ?_

Pitch croisa les bras. Il se doutait bien que cette situation finirait par remonter aux Gardiens. Ils devaient tous croire qu'il influençait l'esprit du fun. Alors que c'était sûrement l'inverse…

_Ça ne vous concerne pas.

_Au contraire, Jack est un Gardien. Si jamais tu le manipules d'une quelconque façon... Menaça Fée en serrant les poings.

Oh oui, si jamais Pitch s'en prenait à nouveau aux personnes qu'elle aimait, elle lui referait volontairement le portrait !

_Si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez clairement. Lança le Croque-Mitaine avec agacement.

_Tiens-toi loin de Jack. Répondit le Père Noël en fixant l'autre esprit.

_Ou sinon quoi ? Répliqua Pitch.

_On s'occupera sérieusement de ton cas. Fit Bunny, armes en mains.

_Tu ne me fais pas peur, suceur d'œuf. Asséna Pitch avant de tourner les talons.

Ces imbéciles l'avaient suffisamment énervé comme ça. Si Jack le retrouvait avant qu'il ne se calme, il risquait de s'inquiéter. Il devait juste...

Le coup de boomerang prit Pitch par surprise. Il n'aurait pas cru que Bunny attaquerait réellement. Mais la douleur qu'il ressentait à la tempe lui prouva le contraire. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Le Lapin de Pâque s'attendait à une contre-attaque. Seulement, elle fut plus sournoise qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Le Croque-Mitaine disparu avant de réapparaître juste en face de lui. D'un coup de pied, il expédia Bunny un peu plus loin. Fée fut la première à intervenir mais, sortant de l'ombre, une dizaine de Cauchemars se jetèrent sur elle. La Gardienne cria, surprise par le nombre. Nord et Sable se dépêchèrent de l'aider. Ils n'auraient pas cru que Pitch est regagné autant de puissance. Bunny venait juste de se relever que des lames de sabres noirs volèrent vers lui. Le Lapin de Pâques en fut déséquilibrer et il n'évita le coup de faux que de justesse. Mais le sable s'enroula autours des pieds du lapin, le clouant au sol. Pitch s'approcha, un sourire sinistre au visage.

_Peur, peur, peur, peur,..._

Elle était partout autour de lui. Et savoir qu'elle émanait des Gardiens la rendait encore plus délectable. Il allait leur montrer qu'on ne pouvait l'exiler sans conséquence ! Il leva sa faux alors que Bunny écarquillait les yeux.

_Bunny ! Hurlèrent presque simultanément Nord et Fée.

Mais le coup ne vint jamais.

Les Gardiens fixèrent Pitch, la situation leur semblant presque surréaliste. Jack semblait être tombé du ciel, personne ne l'ayant vu arriver. Il s'était interposé entre le Croque-Mitaine et le Lapin de Pâques. Mais de façon... Peu conventionnelle. Jack avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Pitch et enrouler ses jambes autours de sa taille ( façon koala). Sa posture empêchait momentanément le plus vieux de bouger. Les Gardiens étaient aussi bien surprit par l'apparition de Jack que par sa tenue. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait en robe ?

_Salut les gars ! Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'esprit du fun avec un grand sourire, tournant la tête vers ses amis.

Ils lui répondirent vaguement, ayant d'autres choses à régler que le comportement étrange de Jack.

Pitch, de son côté, serrait toujours sa faux dans sa main. L'intervention de Jack l'avait seulement stoppé. Sa colère était toujours présente, brulant dans ses yeux d'ambres. Il se rendait à peine compte du choc de température que représentait le corps du plus jeune. Le Croque-Mitaine fit un pas en avant mais la prise se resserra autours de lui.

_Pitch... Chuchota l'esprit de l'hiver en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus vieux.

L'interpellé sembla enfin porter son attention sur Jack. Il baissa légèrement les yeux vers lui, tout en évitant de baisser sa garde.

_Ne leur fais pas de mal.

_Jack...

_Pitch, s'il te plait. Ajouta l'esprit du fun avec une note d'angoisse dans la voix.

Que le roi des cauchemars se dispute avec les Gardiens n'étaient pas surprenant en soi. Qu'il essaye même de les tuer était presque... Normal. Mais Jack voulait que cela cesse. Pitch n'était pas le diable et ça, il en était persuadé. Mais pendant un instant, alors que Pitch s'apprêter à faucher Bunny, il avait douté. Un insidieux sentiment d'incertitude qu'il voulait à tout prit faire taire. Pitch pouvait changer. Non il avait changé ! Seulement, la peur de la trahison se mêlait à la confiance.

Cet étonnant mélange parvint jusqu'au roi des cauchemars. Ce fut comme un déclic dans l'esprit du plus vieux. Il regarda tour à tour les Gardiens puis Jack. Il s'était laissé emporter. A juste titre mais emporté quand même. Pitch fit disparaître son arme et détacha doucement Jack de sa taille. Ce dernier se laissa faire, sentant que la menace était passée. Le Croque-Mitaine se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste théâtral.

_Me voilà bon pour entretenir tes futures caries.

Le plus jeune lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'appuyer contre son bâton.

_Jack ! Écarte-toi de Pitch ! Lui cria soudain Nord.

_Pas avant qu'il ne me donne le paquet de bonbon qu'il me doit. Répondit Jack en haussant les épaules.

_Écoute, nous t'avons vu... Aider Pitch à effrayer les enfants. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi tu as fait ça et ça nous inquiète. Expliqua Fée qui couvait le plus jeune d'un regard inquiet.

Jack se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Vu le récent combat entre le roi des cauchemars et ses amis, dire la vérité ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Il tenta de s'expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_Vous avez mal comprit. Pitch effrayait les enfants et moi je les rassurais. On s'est associé en quelque sorte...

_Vous associé ? Tu as la mémoire courte Jack ? Il a essayé de nous tuer !

Les autres Gardiens hochèrent la tête, partageant l'idée de Bunny.

_Si vous aviez pris le temps de parler, ça ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé !

_Quoi ?

_Vous n'avez jamais essayé de comprendre Pitch. Il est comme nous, choisi par l'homme de la Lune. Répondit Jack, énervé. On ne peut pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il est ! C'est comme si vous me reprochiez de faire tomber la neige ! Votre querelle n'a aucun sens !

_Jack ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Demanda Nord qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le plus jeune s'énervait ainsi.

_Euh, avec des mots ? Répondit l'esprit du fun d'un ton narquois.

Le roi des cauchemars ne put s'empêcher de légèrement ricaner, s'attirant un regard assassin de la part des autres esprits.

_Pitch, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jack ?

L'esprit de l'hiver serra les poings avant de secouer violemment la tête.

_Pitch ne m'a rien fait bon sang ! J'ai décidé de passer la journée avec lui parce que je le voulais.

De son côté, le roi des cauchemars ne pouvait qu'écouter l'échange avec amusement. Voir Jack prendre son parti contre les Gardiens était presque jouissif. L'esprit du fun avait même fait tomber la température de quelques degrés sans s'en rendre compte. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Fée et Sable pour essayer d'obtenir du soutien mais c'était peine perdue.

_Jack, nous préférerions que tu restes loin de Pitch. Réitéra Nord.

_Les siècles ont beau passés, vous n'avez pas changé. Fit soudain le Croque-Mitaine. Pour vous, le monde est soit blanc, soit noir. Vous n'avez jamais eu aucun sens des nuances. Heureusement que Jack fait exception.

Les Gardiens s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Le roi des cauchemars leva les yeux au ciel. Bande d'imbéciles... Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

_Rejoins-moi dans mon Royaume quand tu auras fini de parler avec eux. Ils me fatiguent.

Jack hocha la tête avec un sourire, essayant de contrôler la colère qui montait en lui. Cependant, le Lapin de Pâques arma son bras, fixant le Croque-Mitaine.

_N'essaye pas de te sauver maintenant !

Mais il se prit soudain une boule neige en plein visage. Pestant après Jack, il essuya les flocons avant de fixer le plus jeune, prêt à lui passer un savon. Seulement, le regard de l'esprit du fun était _mortellement _sérieux. Cela surprit également Pitch. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Frost auparavant. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. La tournure que prenaient les choses ne lui _plaisait _pas. Les Gardiens étaient tout aussi surpris, ayant la même expression que le jour de Pâques l'année dernière.

_Jack... Tenta Fée d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

_Vous êtes mes amis les gars. Fit le plus jeune d'une voix glacé. Mais si vous vous en prenez à Pitch sans raison, vous me trouverez devant vous.

Laissant les autres abasourdis, il attrapa la main de Pitch dans la sienne.

_On s'en va ?

Passé la seconde de surprise, le roi des cauchemars acquiesça. Avant que les Gardiens ne puissent répliquer, ils disparurent du toit. La téléportation fut de très courte durée. Les deux esprits réapparurent dans la salle des cages. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer sans un mot. Le roi des cauchemars brisa le silence en premier.

_Jack, es-tu vraiment sur de ce que tu fais ?

L'esprit du fun releva légèrement la tête vers lui. Il s'obligea à sourire, mais sa comédie ne trompa pas le roi des cauchemars.

_C'était un super Halloween, non ? Mais je suis un peu fatigué.

Jack baissa légèrement la tête, gardant bravement son sourire.

_Vraiment fatigué...

Le Croque-Mitaine le regarda longuement avant de tourner les talons, disparaissant dans un couloir. Jack écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Mais… Mais pourquoi Pitch le plantait-il comme ça ? Il resta figer, ne sachant quelle attitude avoir.

_Jack attendrais-tu une invitation sur papier glacé pour me suivre ? Fit soudain le roi des cauchemars en réapparaissant.

Le plus jeune eut un petit rire nerveux avant de rejoindre Pitch. Autant pour lui, il n'avait juste rien comprit.

_Oh la ferme…

Il suivit Pitch qui le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui expliqua que, n'ayant pas de chambre d'ami prête, il allait le laisser dormir dans sa chambre. Jack hocha la tête et commença à retirer son costume quand un détail le fit tiquer :

_On va dormir ensemble ?

Pitch nota avec amusement la teinte rouge que prirent les joues de Jack. Le petit flocon aurait-il des pensées impures ?

_Non, je vais surement passer le reste de la nuit à la bibliothèque. Et puis, je dors le jour d'habitude.

Jack s'assit sur le lit en faisant la moue, aillant remis ses vêtements normaux. Pitch n'y prêta pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce qu'une main le retienne par la manche.

_Tu ne voudrais pas rester ici ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Le roi des cauchemars faillit dire non. Seulement, Jack imitait à merveille le regard du pauvre petit chiot perdu un soir d'hiver. Pitch soupira doucement, se maudissant d'être devenu si faible face au plus jeune. Mais après tout ce qu'avait fait Jack pour lui, rester était la moindre des choses. Les ombres composant le manteau de Pitch se modifièrent pour prendre l'apparence d'un simple tee-shirt à manches longues. Il s'allongea sur le côté, prêt à veiller le plus jeune. Il fut surpris quand Jack vint se blottir contre lui. Il retint un mouvement de recul instinctif dû à la subite morsure du froid sur sa peau. L'esprit du fun appuya son front le torse de Pitch et ferma les yeux.

_Tu voulais juste que je te serve d'oreiller Jack ?

Le plus jeune ne lui répondit pas, préférant faire la sourde oreille. Pitch ricana avant de tirer le drap sur eux. Étonnamment, Jack s'endormit assez rapidement dans les bras du roi des cauchemars. Mais la fin de soirée avait été éprouvante pour le plus jeune. Le Croque-Mitaine se repassa les événements de la journée. Jack avait presque renié les Gardiens pour lui et ça le mettait dans une joie folle. Lui et le plus jeune étaient faits pour être ensemble, il l'avait dit dès le début. Seulement, les yeux de Pitch se firent infiniment tristes alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le front de Frost.

Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, les choses ne pouvaient pas prendre cette tournure. Jack avait été choisi par l'homme de la lune, il était un Gardien. Et un Gardien ne pouvait pas avoir d'avenir avec le Croque-Mitaine. Oui, il avait dit aux esprits qu'il n'avait pas le sens des nuances. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'interroger sur le futur de l'esprit du fun à ses côtés. Presque par réflexe, ses doigts allèrent effleurer le bijou se trouvant dans sa poche. Jack lui avait permis de se souvenir de sa fille. Ça avait été l'un des plus beaux moments de son existence en tant que Croque-Mitaine. Seulement, cela lui avait aussi rappelé qu'il avait faillit à son rôle de père. Il pensait pouvoir se rattraper avec Frost mais ça n'était pas possible. Il préférait endurer la solitude que de voir Jack malheureux à cause de lui. C'est ce qui arriverait si Jack perdait ses amis, il en était sur. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il murmurera tout doucement :

_Seraphina et maintenant toi... Pourquoi dois-je perdre toute les personnes que j'aime ?

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et au plaisir de vous revoir !


	5. Harmonie

**Disclaimer**: Ca a pas changé~

**Note:** Bonjour/Bonsoir et encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Cette touche à sa fin, ce chapitre étant le dernier. Mais comme plusieurs personnes m'on posé la question, j'ai décidé de faire un bonus contenant un lemon ^^ A la lecture, je pense que vous comprendrez où sera caser ce bonus xD En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le domaine de Pitch n'était pas un endroit que l'on pouvait qualifier d'agréable. Pourtant, une musique adoucissait l'atmosphère, rendant les tunnels sinistres presque accueillants. Pitch jouait un morceau de violon mais pas dans sa pièce habituelle. Jack dormait dans sa chambre et la bibliothèque était dans le même couloir. Il y avait trop de risque de réveiller le plus jeune et vu la soirée Halloween, Jack avait bien besoin de repos. Le Croque-Mitaine ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était heureux de voir l'esprit du fun renier les Gardiens. Il en ressentait une satisfaction toute personnelle. Pitch ferma les yeux alors que l'archet crissait sur les cordes. Seulement, malgré toute sa volonté, son égoïsme avait des limites. Jack ne pouvait pas abandonner son rôle de Gardien. L'homme de la lune l'avait choisit après tout. Et puis, cette décision ne finirait-elle pas par altérer le centre du jeune esprit ? Pitch ne voulait pas que le Jack qu'il connaissait disparaisse au profit d'un autre. Il aimait l'esprit du fun et c'est tout.

Le roi des cauchemars entre-ouvrit les yeux, voyant le sable se mouver devant lui. Mais ce n'est pas sa fille qui jouait devant lui. Les notes flottèrent dans les airs et firent pparaître Jack. La forme de sable noir sautait devant lui, agitant son bâton. Le clone était à l'image de l'esprit du fun. Plein de vie même si elle était factice. Le Jack en sable sembla faire le pitre avant de créer de faux flocons autours de lui. Pitch se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors que ses émotions guidaient les notes. Les cordes vibrèrent sous la tristesse, la colère et la résignation. Alors que la musique touchait presque à sa fin, le clone de sable s'approcha de lui. Il tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent la joue du Croque-Mitaine. Celui-ci, pendant une seconde, imagina le véritable esprit du fun en face de lui. « Jack » se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta d'embrasser Pitch. Mais le plus vieux recula légèrement la tête.

_Non. Murmura-t-il.

L'archet quitta le violon et le sable s'écroula sur le sol. Le clone était partit et bientôt, le véritable esprit du fun aussi. Il rangea l'instrument dans son étuis en soupirant. Les choses compliquaient allé commencer. Le roi des cauchemars se fondit dans les ombres avant de disparaître. Très loin de son royaume, Pitch réapparut dans un coin de l'atelier du Père Noël. Nord était dos à lui, semblant travailler sur une nouvelle création. Le Croque-Mitaine le regarda faire quelques secondes.

_Tu devrais le peindre en noir.

Nord sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc vers le roi des cauchemars.

_Toi ! S'écria-t-il en attrapant ses sabres.

Le Croque-Mitaine fit un pas en arrière, levant les mains en signe de réédition.

_On se calme. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

_Si tu crois que ça change quelque chose ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as fait à Jack mais...

_C'est justement pour lui que je suis là. Le coupa Pitch avec agacement.

Nord sembla reprend un minimum son calme. Il ne posa pas ses armes mais montra qu'il était disposé à écouter l'autre esprit. Pitch se détendit légèrement. Il était plus facile de parler à quelqu'un quand il n'essayait pas de vous tuer. Mais maintenant, c'était le moment de mentir.

_Vous aller être content, je vous « rend » Jack.

_Quoi ? Fit le père Noël, incrédule.

_Tu m'as bien entendu. Je m'engage à ne plus m'approcher de votre petit protéger si en échange, vous laissez mes cauchemars tranquille.

Nord fronça les sourcils, tombant dans le piège du Croque-Mitaine.

_Alors c'était ça ton plan ? Faire en sorte que Jack s'attache à toi pour ensuite l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange ?

Il considérait l'esprit du fun comme son fils. Que Pitch veuille lui faire du mal le mettait naturellement en colère. Le roi des cauchemars haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Froid et calculateur, il aurait put tromper n'importe qui.

_Et tu as vu ? Il était même prêt à vous renier pour moi. Quelle touchante naïveté.

_Enfoiré !

Il était évident que Nord se retenait de sauter à la gorge de Pitch. Celui-ci remerciait silencieusement ses talents d'acteurs. Il aurait été incapable de dire ça en d'autre circonstance. Mais tout ceux-ci était nécessaire. Les Gardiens devaient penser que tout était de sa faute, qu'il avait manipuler Jack pour ses propres intérêts. Peut-être qu'ainsi, l'esprit du fun finirait par croire ses amis et l'oublierait. Pitch ignora la douleur lancinante que lui causait cette idée pour regarder l'autre esprit.

_Alors ?

_J'en parlerais avec les autres. Mais la prochaine fois que nous te verrons, tu paieras pour ça Pitch. Menaça le Père Noël.

Le roi des cauchemars hocha la tête, pas plus impressionné que ça. Il disparut, partant chercher Jack. Délicatement, il prit l'esprit du fun dans ses bras. Il contempla le visage endormis plus qu'il ne le devrait avant de finalement quitter son royaume. Quand il revint avec le plus jeune, il choisit l'une des chambres d'amis du château de Nord. Tenant l'esprit du fun comme une mariée, il le posa précautionneusement sur le lit. S'assurant que Jack dormait profondément, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais Nord se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant Pitch. Il semblait légèrement surpris de voir Jack endormis mais c'était mieux en un sens. Il allait être plus facile de parler au plus jeune sans la présence de Pitch pour le manipuler. Le Croque-Mitaine soupira discrètement, détaillant Jack pour la dernière fois. Il aurait tellement voulus voir encore une fois ses magnifiques yeux bleu... Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Le roi des cauchemars s'écarta du lit, commençant à s'éloigner.

_Pitch...

Le murmure endormit le fit stopper. Il en cessa presque de respirer, attendant la suite. Il vit le Père Noël regarder Jack sans bouger. Cet appel n'eut pas de suite, Jack ayant simplement parler dans son sommeil. Seulement, ce simple murmure retentissait comme un cris dans l'esprit du brun. Pitch serra les poings, regardant droit devant lui. Il ne voulait pas repartir sans le plus jeune. Il en avait assez de perdre toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Le pendentif dans sa poche en était la preuve. Cependant, il fixa la sortie d'un regard décidé.

« _Ne te retourne pas et avance. Si tu te retournes tu ne pourras plus le laisser. Ne te retournes pas. Et avances. AVANCES!_»

Se répétant ce mantra, Pitch sortit de la chambre, passant à côté de Nord. Ce dernier le suivit, s'assurant d'aucun coup tordu de la part du roi des cauchemars.

_Ne reviens plus jamais ici.

_Avec plaisir. Répliqua cyniquement le Croque-Mitaine.

Il disparut ensuite dans les ombres, permettant à Nord de souffler. Il était toujours en colère contre le Croque-Mitaine mais au moins, il avait récupéré Jack. Les autres allaient être ravis de l'apprendre. Mais une question le dérangeait et l'intriguait tout en même temps. D'où venait l'éclat de douleur qu'il avait aperçus dans le regard de Pitch ?

De retour dans son royaume, le roi des cauchemars fixa le costume de sorcière. Posé à la vas-vite sur une chaise, la robe semblait attendre son propriétaire. Pitch l'attrapa d'un geste mécanique et serra le tissus entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas garder une chose pareille chez lui. Seulement, pendant une minute, il envisagea l'idée de retourner au Pôle. Il se voyait mettre l'Atelier sans dessus dessous et récupérer Jack. Il se voyait passer ses bras avec possessivité autours de la taille du plus jeune et le clamer comme sien. Oui, il se voyait faire beaucoup de chose. Mais la voix de la raison n'était jamais bien loin pour le ramener sur Terre.

« _Laisse le. Si jamais tu tiens à lui, laisse le. _»

_La ferme... Chuchota-t-il contre cette maudite voix.

Jack papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'étirer. Il bailla, encore ensommeillé. Mais un détail le fit tiquer. De la lumière. La chambre de Pitch était baignée par la lumière du soleil. C'était impossible. Il écarquilla les yeux, désormais parfaitement réveillé. Il n'était pas dans la chambre du roi des cauchemars mais chez Nord apparemment. Jack se leva précipitamment, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les couvertures. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Où était Pitch ? Les Gardiens lui avaient-ils fait du mal ? Jack secoua vivement la tête, essayant de garder son calme. Il ttrapa son bâton qui reposait tranquillement dans un coin et sortit de la chambre. Il parvint rapidement jusqu'à la salle central du château. Ouvrant presque violemment les portes, il découvrit Bunny, Sable et Nord. Jack nota vaguement l'absence de Fée.

_Jack tu es enfin réveillé !

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Répliqua abruptement l'esprit du fun.

_Hey sois pas si malpolie. Le réprimanda Bunny.

_Je t'ai pas sonné le kangourou. Et je me répète : qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Le marchand de Sable fit apparaître une chaise dans sa bulle, invitant le plus jeune à s'asseoir. Bien que méfiant, celui-ci alla s'installer à la table. Croisant les bras, il avait tout de l'adolescent rebelle fasse à ses parents. Nord le regarda longuement, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il ignorait jusqu'à point l'influence du roi des cauchemars s'était étendus sur le plus jeune.

_Jack, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas nous qui sommes allé te chercher.

_ C'est ça... Et vous allez me dire que je suis somnambule. Répliqua ironiquement l'esprit du fun.

Bunny leva les yeux au ciel avant d'appuyer son menton contre sa patte.

_C'est l'autre asperge anorexique qui t'as amené ici.

Jack fusilla le Lapin de Pâques avant de froncer les sourcils.

_Pitch m'a conduit ici ? Impossible.

_Mais c'est le cas Jack. Répondit Nord. Il t'a laissé en échange de sa tranquillité à utiliser des cauchemars.

La nouvelle surprit l'esprit du fun. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Pitch ne pouvait pas l'avoir échanger. C'était peut-être le genre du Croque-Mitaine mais pas quand il s'agissait de lui. C était peut-être prétentieux de sa part mais il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de particulier pour Pitch. Alors, c'était tout à fait inconcevable qu'il l'ait laissé comme ça !

_Vous me mentez. Pitch ne m'aurais pas abandonner sans explication.

_Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! S'écria soudain Bunny. D'accord peut-être qu'il t'as temporairement traité comme un ami ou je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre mais c'est finit !

Le Lapin de Pâque s'en était levé, claquant ses pattes contre la table. Il continua, agacé par la naïveté borné de Jack :

_Il est venus voir Nord ce matin, lui disant très clairement que tu n'étais qu'une monnaie d'échange. Pitch s'est _servit _de toi !

L'esprit du fun écarquilla les yeux, posant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. C'était tous des menteurs qui ne connaissaient pas le Croque-Mitaine ! Les signes de la bulle de Sable attira son attention. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour traduire.

_ _Nous ne voulons que ton bien Jack_.

Ce fut trop pour l'esprit du fun. Il se leva avec fracas, faisant tomber sa chaise. Ignorant les appels, il s'élança hors de la grande salle. Bousculant les lutins au passage, il ne s'arrêta pas plus une fois à l'extérieur. Appelant le vent, il quitta le Pôle avec une rapidité incroyable. Ses émotions se battaient tellement en duel que de la neige suivait son sillage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il atterrit devant l'entrée du Royaume de Pitch. Jack inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Les Gardiens lui avaient mentit, il en était sur. Il allait en discuter avec le Roi des Cauchemars et bientôt, tout ceux-ci ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. L'esprit du fun s'engouffra dans les couloirs, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les entrailles de la terre. Étant désormais habitué aux nombreux embranchements, il ne mit pas longtemps à parvenir dans la grande salle des cages. Il entendit quelques secondes, croyant que Pitch viendrait à sa rencontre. Seulement, les secondes se transformèrent en minutes. L'esprit du fun perdit patience :

_ Pitch ? Piiiiitch !

Un silence de plomb lui répondit. Jack fronça les sourcils.

_Pitch ! Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache alors montre toi !

Envahit par une soudaine inquiétude, le jeune Gardien commença à explorer les autres couloirs. Il continua d'appeler le plus vieux, vérifiant chaque portes.

_Pitch, si tu trouves ça _fun,_ tu me le paieras !

Et soudain, le silence qui régnait autours de lui sembla des plus panique l'envahit et il se mit à courir, sa recherche devenant frénétique. Pendant presque deux heures, il traversa le royaume du Croque-Mitaine de long en large. Lentement, Jack revint finalement devant la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas osé vérifier. Sans surprise, le roi des cauchemars ne se trouvait pas dans la bibliothèque. Les livre étaient encore là mais deux objets essentiels avaient disparus. L'esprit du fun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il fit quelques pas hésitant avant que ses jambes ne le lâche et qu'il ne s'effondre à genoux sur le sol.

Plus de piano, plus de violon...

Plus de Pitch Black

**oOoOoOo**

Le mois de décembre était déjà bien avançai, Noël n'étant que dans six jours. Le Croque-Mitaine n'avait pas était aperçus depuis la dernière fois. Mais ses cauchemars prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas complètement disparus de ce monde. C'est ce qui frustrait le plus Jack. Chaque fois qu'il prenait en chasse un cauchemars pour retrouver Pitch, la créature disparaissait. C'est comme si le plus vieux faisait en sorte de ne pas se faire localiser. Sable ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal quand il voyait le jeune Gardien hurler de rage quand un cauchemars disparaissait juste sous son nez. Le Marchand de Sable avait cru que « l'affection » de Jack envers Pitch passerait rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il en avait fait part aux autres autres mais les Gardiens ne lui répondirent pas vraiment. Ils étaient persuadés qu'éloigner Jack était la meilleure solution. Pourtant, ils voyaient bien que les choses n'allaient pas.

L'esprit du fun faisait sont travail. Il jouaient avec Jamie, faisait tomber de la neige... Cependant, dès qu'il n'étaient plus en présence des enfants, il perdait son sourire. Le jeune esprit partageait son temps entre le lac de Burgess et le royaume de Pitch. L'endroit était peut-être vide mais il se pelotonnait dans le fauteuil de la bibliothèque. Il fermait alors les yeux et imaginait Pitch jouer « _Frozen Flower _». Malgré tout ce que les Gardiens lui avaient dit, il refusait de croire que Pitch c'était servit de lui. Alors oui il doutait. Oui, il avait peur que tout cela soit un mensonge. Il n'était pas stupide non plus. Mais il _croyait _en Pitch. Si celui-ci était partit, c'était pour qu'il n'ait pas de problème avec les Gardiens. Pourtant, il donnerait tout pour revoir encore une fois le roi des cauchemars. Il ne savait pas comment faire et paradoxalement, c'est lors d'une réunion avec les Gardiens qu'il eut une idée.

Jack n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite Nord. C'était plus ou moins toujours les même choses qu'il ressassait. Personne ne menaçait la sécurité des enfants après tout. Jack nota sombrement qu'il aurait presque préféré une attaque de Pitch. Il l'aurait enfin à nouveau en face de lui comme ça. C'est justement ce point qui attira l'attention de l'esprit du fun. Sable lança le sujet avec toute une série de symboles :

_«_ Le nombre de cauchemars est stable. J'en ai vu quelque uns mais je ne sais toujours pas où ils repartent. _»

_Moi non plus et on se demande bien pourquoi... Grommela le plus jeune tout en leur jetant un regard noir.

Nord soupira légèrement. Il aurait espéré que Jack arrêterait de chercher le plus vieux. Seulement, l'esprit du fun était plus têtu qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_ Jack, nous ne pouvions pas savoir que Pitch aller disparaître comme ça. Fit Fée d'une voix douce, tentant d'apaiser les tensions.

Le jeune gardien ouvrit la bouche mais la referma bien vite. Il était peut-être en colère mais la gardienne était la seule à essayer de lui remonter le moral. Étonnamment, la Fée des dents ne semblait pas juger le comportement de Jack. Ce dernier ignorait pourquoi mais cela l'empêchait de répondre méchamment à Fée.

_ Mouais... En tout cas, si je le choppe dans une de mes galeries, ça va chauffer. Menaça Bunny avec un petit sourire.

Seulement, il fit une grimace de douleur quand Fée, qui était en face de lui, lui envoya un coup de pied dans le genoux. Elle essayait d'aider Jack alors ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter.

_A ce propos Jack. Commença Nord. Tu devrais peut-être envisager de...

Le Père Noël sembla chercher ses mots. Jack pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'encourageant à continuer.

_Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de chercher Pitch. Tu sais, passer à autre chose.

Sable et Fée soupirèrent mentalement, sachant très bien que c'était la dernière chose à dire au plus jeune. Ils ne se trompèrent pas car l'esprit du fun se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber la température de la pièce. Les petits elfes présents crièrent en signe de protestation et coururent hors de la salle, non sans tirer la langue à Jack. Celui-ci les ignora, se retenant de transformer tout le monde en esquimaux.

_Hors de question que j'arrête ! Je le retrouverais peu importe le temps que ça me prendra !

_Ne sois pas si dramatique. Rétorqua le Lapin de Pâques.

_Oui, tu prend peut-être les choses un peu trop à cœur. Tenta Nord qui n'aimait pas le tournant que prenait la conversation.

_ Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Répondit Jack, une note de désespoir dans la voix. Je ne veux pas le perdre...

La fin de sa phrase prit au dépourvus les Gardiens et l'esprit du fun en profita pour filer. Il avait envie de pleurer et préférait se noyer une nouvelle fois que de se laisser aller en public. Alors que le Lapin de Pâque et Nord soupiraient face à l'attitude buté et étrange de Jack, le regard de Fée s'accrocha à celui de Sable. Discrètement, il fit apparaître une réplique miniature de l'esprit du fun dans sa main et un cœur. La Gardienne hocha lentement la tête, confirmant ce qu'elle pensait depuis quelques semaines. Fée se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux autres. Avec un petit sourire, le marchand de Sable l'encouragea à parler, prouvant son soutient.

_Nord, il te reste du « lait de poule fabrication maison » ?

Le Père Noël ne comprit pas ce que venait faire sa préparation alcoolisée dans l'histoire mais acquiesça.

_Très bien, parce que vous allez en avoir besoin pour digérer la nouvelle.

Jack était revenu à Burgess, passablement énervé. Il se mit à faire les cents-pas, pestant après les Gardiens, Pitch et lui-même. Il trouverait un moyen de faire revenir le Croque-Mitaine même si pour ça il devait provoquer une nouvelle ère glacière ! L'esprit du fun pila brusquement à cette idée. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. C'est que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée... En plus, il ne risquait pas d'avoir de problème. C'était l'hiver dans l'hémisphère Nord et c'était déjà bien suffisant comme moyen de pression. Jack ne savait pas si ça allait marcher mais il était prêt à tout.

L'esprit du fun s'envola, partant à la recherche d'un point suffisamment haut pour avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble.

**oOoOoOo**

Quelque part dans les Rocheuses, le Croque-Mitaine éternua. D'un geste agacé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait beau être au fin fond d'une caverne, il faisait _froid._ Pitch se concentra pour renforcer les ombres autours de lui, rendant son manteau plus chaud. Le brun se leva de son fauteuil, se dirigeant vers la petite bibliothèque de la pièce. Ce repère était une sorte de cachette inconnus de tous. Bien plus petit que son royaume, il restait cependant confortable pour Pitch. Après qu'il ait laissé Jack, il avait emmener tout ce qui lui était utile, dont ses livres préférés. Le roi des Cauchemars jeta un coup d'œil à l'étui à violon qui trainait sur une petite table. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis la dernière fois. Le piano, lui, était dans sa chambre. Il avait pensé les laisser dans son royaume. Mais ça aurait été donné de faux espoirs au plus jeune. Le Croque-Mitaine était même tristement amusé par l'acharnement de Jack à poursuivre ses cauchemars. Pourtant, il avait pensé que les choses se tasserait avec le temps.

Seulement, depuis une bonne semaine, la température était devenue dangereusement basse. Bien sure, ils étaient en plein mois de décembre mais ce n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait que deux options envisageables : soit Mère Nature était de mauvaise humeur soit... Soit c'était Jack. Pitch attrapa un épais ouvrage de cuir rouge et retourna s'asseoir. Si c'était l'esprit de l'hiver qui faisait des siennes, il n'interviendrait pas. Il avait une famille pour s'occuper de lui désormais. Malgré lui, Pitch éternua à nouveau. Un Cauchemars apparu soudain dans la pièce en piaffant et trotta jusqu'à son maître. Ce dernier lui caressa l'encolure d'un geste absent tout en écoutant les pensées de sa création. Ce qu'il apprit le surpris. Le Croque-Mitaine se releva brusquement de son siège et le cauchemars en profita pour disparaître. Pitch disparut dans l'ombre avant de réapparaître à l'entrée de son domaine. Il passa précautionneusement la tête à l'extérieur et écarquilla les yeux. Les montagnes étaient recouvertes par la neige, confirmant les paroles du Cauchemars. Pitch n'avait pas besoin de se matérialiser ailleurs pour savoir que c'était partout pareille. L'esprit se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieur.

Non, les Gardiens auraient arrêté Jack si celui-ci avait recouvert le monde de glace. Il avait dû se concentrer sur l'hémisphère Nord puisque c'était l'hiver. Mais c'était beaucoup 'est-ce que Jack espérait faire ? Menacer de congeler le monde pour le faire sortir ? Pitch eut un petit sourire triste et haussa les épaules. Le plus jeune pouvait bien détruire le monde qu'il ne sortirait pas.

Il allait tourner les talons quand il tomba face à face avec Sable. Le Croque-Mitaine sursauta et recula d'un pas. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se faire repérer avant ?

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

Sable secoua la main, faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas important. Pitch soupira avec agacement, se demandant si l'autre esprit était là pour se battre ou non. Il fit apparaître plusieurs symboles et Pitch secoua la tête.

_Arrête ça, tu sais très bien que l'on peut communiquer télépathiquement tous les deux.

Sable fit la moue mais obtempéra.

_ _Et tu sais très bien que je préfère utiliser mes symboles._

_Peu importe. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

__Le sable que tu utilises a beau être corrompu, j'en suis encore le créateur originel Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps mais j'ai finis par le localiser. _

Le Croque-Mitaine croisa les bras, lançant un regard agacé au plus petit. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'il avait « volé » la capacité de Sable. Il croisa les bras, quand même intrigué par la venue de l'autre esprit. Cependant, il nota vaguement qu'il allait devoir encore déménager. Sable pouvait donner le secret de sa cachette à l'esprit du fun.

__Jack a..._ Commença Sable.

_Non.

Le Marchand de Sable fronça les sourcils et Pitch eut un sourire désabusé.

_Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Jack. Et puis, s'il fait des bêtises, ce n'est pas mon problème. J'ai promis de ne plus m'approcher de lui.

Le Gardien soupira discrètement. Il savait que faire changer d'avis Pitch n'allait pas être facile. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il avait proposé aux autres d'y aller. Il connaissait le Croque-Mitaine depuis plus longtemps après tout. Mais ça n'enlevait en rien la difficulté de la tâche. Pitch pouvait être particulièrement buté quand il le voulait. La voix du brun le fit sortir de ses pensées.

_Maintenant, sans vouloir être impolie, je te prierais de partir.

Sable paniqua légèrement, cherchant par tout les moyens à retenir Pitch. Mais il se rappela soudain d'un détail à propos du jeune esprit. Il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher mais autant essayer :

__Jack joue du violon. _

Pitch s'immobilisa presque aussitôt, attentif malgré lui. Sable retint un sourire et en profita pour continuer :

__Je ne sais pas où il a appris mais il se débrouille bien. Il a même transformé Bunny en glaçon quand il a essayé de lui prendre son instrument. Cependant, il va finir par congeler une partie du globe si personne ne l'arrête. _

Le Croque-Mitaine resta dos à Sable sans réagir. Les minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne demande d'une voix moins maitrisé qu'à l'ordinaire.

_Du violon ?

__Oui. Il a dit à Fée que la mélodie s'appelait « Shadow »._

Pitch se retourna brusquement, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il scruta le Gardien mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui mentir. Il s'en suivit une bataille avec sa raison sous le regard indéchiffrable du Marchand de Sable. Le Croque-Mitaine se mordit la lèvre inférieur avec un « Et puis merde ! » avant de disparaître. Que sa raison aille voir ailleurs, il voulait retrouver Jack. Cela réduisait peut-être ses efforts passés à néant mais là, il s'en moquait. Quant il eut disparut, Sable eut un petit sourire attendrit. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver les autres maintenant.

**OooOoOo**

Il fallut un peu plus de dix minutes à Pitch pour trouver Jack. Ce dernier se trouvait sur le toit d'un gigantesque gratte-ciel. De-là, il pouvait voir toute la ville et ses alentours sans aucun problème. Le toit était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige à l'instar des environs. Les rues de la ville étaient devenue de véritables pièges avec les plaques de verglas. Le Croque-Mitaine était réapparut derrière le conduit d'aération qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Caché, il en profita pour détailler Jack. L'esprit du fun était bel et bien entrain de jouer du violon. Son apprentissage devait être récent car il faisait quelques fausses notes. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'était superbe. Les flocons dansaient autours de lui, provoquant une sorte de tourbillon autours du plus jeune. Pitch eut un petit sourire. Jack était vraiment plein de ressource.

Mais la musique s'arrêta, l'esprit du fun ayant retiré l'archet des cordes. Jack se massa le poignet avec une légère grimace. Il avait joué pendant des heures tous les jours. Il avait beau être un esprit, au bout d'un moment, il pouvait quand même ressentir la fatigue. Pitch en profita pour s'avancer d'un pas de loup. Cependant, son approche furtive fut gâché par un éternuement intempestif. Jack se retourna brusquement, les mains crispés sur son violon. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un le lui prenne ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le Croque-Mitaine. Ce dernier se maudit d'avoir attrapé un rhume.

_Pitch...

_Bonjour Jack. Répondit le plus vieux après avoir reprit contenance.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'esprit du fun ne saute littéralement sur Pitch. Celui-ci manqua de tomber à la renverse mais se rétablit de justesse. Jack attrapa les pans du manteau du Croque-Mitaine et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ « Bonjour » ? C'est tout ce que t'as a dire ? ! Tu me fuis pendant pratiquement deux mois et j'ai juste droit à un « Bonjour Jack » ? !

_Calme toi Flocon, je...

_Me calmer ? ! C'est hors de question ! Et si jamais tu envisage de partir à nouveau sans moi, je t'emprisonne dans un iceberg !

Pitch cligna des yeux, impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu l'esprit du fun aussi en colère avant. En colère, presque désespéré mais avec une note d'espoir dans la voix. A cet instant, le roi des cauchemars su qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais abandonner volontairement le plus jeune. Alors que Jack continuait de lui crier dessus, il passa ses bras autours de sa taille et l'embrassa. L'esprit de l'hiver ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser une fois la surprise passée. Pendant plusieurs minutes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, se rejoignirent et les langues se découvrirent... Tout deux s'étaient horriblement manqués pendant cette période d'éloignement forcé. Jack se détacha le premier et posa son front contre celui de Pitch.

_Va pas croire que je te pardonne.

Le plus vieux eut un petit rire amusé devant la moue boudeuse de passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc avant de jeter un coup d'œil au violon abandonné sur le sol.

_ « _Shadow _», hum ?

L'esprit du fun rosit légèrement avant de hausser les épaules.

_ Je n'ai jamais été doué pour trouver des titres... Commença Jack avant de froncer les sourcils. Mais comment tu sais que je l'ai nommé ainsi?

_Sable m' a retrouvé.

_Tu... Tu ne vas pas à nouveau partir ? Je me fiche de ce qu'ils disent, je veux être avec toi.

Pitch le serra dans ses bras, repoussant le plus possible cette idée. Non, même s'il devait se battre contre le monde entier, il ne partirait plus jamais sans Frost.

_Je ne te laisserais plus Flocon.

_Je t'aime. Déclara soudain Jack d'une voix timide en rougissant bien vite.

Le roi des cauchemars sentit son cœur le bruler. C'était la première fois que l'esprit du fun lui disait ses mots. Mots qu'il n'avait pas entendus depuis qu'il était devenu le Croque-Mitaine. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Jack et releva son visage vers lui.

_Je t'aime aussi.

Ils allèrent s'embrasser à nouveau quand la voix de Fée les fit sursauter.

_Vous voyez ? J'avais raison !

Les deux esprits se retournèrent vers les Gardiens. Ils semblaient sortir de nulle part et Pitch fronça les sourcils. On ne pouvait pas rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes ? Jack sembla penser pareille car il se tourna vers eux sans pour autant se dégager des bras de Pitch.

_Vous jouez les voyeurs maintenant ?

_Excuse-nous Jack mais comme la neige avait cessé, on se demandait si tu avais définitivement arrêté. Lui répondit la Fée des dents.

L'esprit du fun constata que, en effet, plus aucun flocon ne tombait. La présence de Pitch l'avait suffisamment distrait pour stopper son contrôle sur l'hiver. Nord s'avança vers eux et le roi des cauchemars fut surpris par la bienveillance dans son regard.

_Nous venions aussi nous excuser. Nous n'aurions pas dû réagir comme ça sans entendre vos explications. Mais pour notre défense, il faut dire que Pitch est...

_Un connard ? Proposa aimablement Bunny avant de se prendre un coup dans l'épaule par Fée.

_Un manipulateur. Termina le Père Noël en soupirant.

Ils avaient peut-être accepté la relation entre les deux esprits mais Bunny était encore méfiant à l' égard de Pitch. Lui aussi mais pour le bien de Jack, il était prêt à laisser une chance au roi des cauchemars. Jack ricana doucement, heureux de constater que ses amis avaient finit par accepter . Soudain, les bras autours de sa taille se raffermirent et il sentit Pitch poser son menton sur son épaule droite.

_En attendant, le manipulateur embarque le Flocon parce qu'il voudrait bien un peu d'intimité.

Les Gardiens protestèrent mais les deux esprits étaient déjà entrain de disparaître. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre Jack leur crier joyeusement : « On se revoir à la fête de Noël ! »

_Besoin d'intimité ? Répéta le Lapin de Pâques.

Sable fit un grand sourire avant de faire apparaître une bulle pour le moins... Explicite. Fée se couvrit les yeux, les joues rouges alors que Nord et Bunny détournaient le regard. Le Marchand de Sable n'était qu'un pervers...

**oOoOoOo**

Dans l'atelier de Nord, une musique résonnait. Noël était passé depuis deux jours et Nord avait eut le temps de se reposer. Les Gardiens étaient donc réunis pour célébrer cette fête avec un peu de retard. Mais cette année, Pitch était de la partie. Lui et l'esprit du fun étaient assis devant un piano. Le roi des cauchemars lui avait appris à jouer et comme pour le violon, Jack avait apprit rapidement. Une mélodie douce et joyeuse raisonnait et Fée souriait. Elle adorait les écouter. Pitch et Jack jouaient un morceau à quatre mains. Une composition spontanée qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel musicien. Au bout de quelque minutes, la musique se termina. L'esprit du fun se cala contre le roi des cauchemars, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Comment on va l'appeler ?

Pitch l'embrassa ria doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_Que dirais-tu de « _Black Ice _» ?

Jack hocha vigoureusement la tête avant joindre leur doigts. L'an dernier, il avait refusé une telle association. Elle lui avait paru attrayante mais dangereuse pour la sécurité des enfants. Mais aujourd'hui, ce titre était le résultat d'une harmonie qu'il ne voulait perdre pour rien au monde. De son côté, Pitch pensait exactement la même chose.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laissé une petite review pour la route. On se revoir pour le bonus ;) See you again !


	6. Bonus: lemon

**Disclaimer** : Ca n'a toujours pas changer !

**Notes** :Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Comme promis, voici le bonus qui contient le fameux lemon Pitch/Jack. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, un lemon contient une scène de sexe explicite entre deux hommes ( bon je vous rassure, ça reste assez mignon. C'est pas du hard bien dégueulasse X) Comme c'est un bonus, le chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les précédent mais bon, l'intérêt principal est le lemon après tout ^^.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

__En attendant, le manipulateur embarque le Flocon parce qu'il voudrait bien un peu d'intimité._

_Les Gardiens protestèrent mais les deux esprits étaient déjà entrain de disparaître. Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre Jack leur crier joyeusement : « On se revoir à la fête de Noël ! »_

Les deux esprits réapparurent dans la cachette de Pitch. Jack regarda l'endroit, piqué par la curiosité. Ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être la chambre du plus vieux. C'était plus petit que le Royaume du Croque-Mitaine mais la décoration était assez semblable. Sombre et presque glauque. Jack eut un petit sourire en appuyant ses doigts contre l'une des parois. Des motifs de givre s'étalèrent sur la surface sombre, l'égaillant presque aussitôt. Si on le laissait faire, cet endroit serait tout de suite beaucoup plus beau. Il tourna la tête vers le plus vieux.

_Donc c'est là que tu te cachais ?

Pitch hocha la tête, songeant distraitement qu'il allait devoir ramener toutes ses affaires.

_Tout le monde sait où se trouve mon royaume. Je peux changer les entrés mais vu ta détermination, tu aurais finis par les trouver.

_Oh que oui ! Et je t'aurais probablement gelé pour me venger. Répondit Jack avec un petit sourire.

Le roi des cauchemars ricana avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Frost. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et Jack le rejoignit aussitôt. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler avant que la voix de Pitch ne s'élève :

_J'aurais préféré ne pas te laisser.

_Je sais. Fit l'esprit du fun. Les autres avaient beaux me dire que tu t'étais servis de moi, je ne voulais pas les croirent.

_Et pourquoi ? Tout allait dans leurs sens pourtant. Répliqua le Croque-Mitaine avec curiosité.

Jack passa ses bras autours des épaules du plus vieux avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

_Tout simplement parce que je croyais en toi.

Le roi des cauchemars se gifla mentalement en se sentant rougir. Jack n'avait pas idée de lui dire des choses pareilles ! Il en avait perdu l'habitude... Et c'est peut-être ce manque d'habitude qui rendit sa voix hésitante :

_Tu me fais confiance à ce point ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui d'autre pourtant...

_Pitch...

_ Je voudrais juste être sûr que tu ne le regrettes pas plus tard. Le coupa le roi des cauchemars.

Il se détesta dès que ses mots franchirent ses lèvres. Mais malgré tout, il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser que Jack voulait _réellement_ être avec lui. Oh bien sûr, il faisait confiance aux sentiments de Jack. Il avait presque provoqué une ère glaciaire pour lui après tout mais... Mais Pitch était d'une nature beaucoup plus angoissé que l'on ne pourrait le croire. Il avait peur que cette relation est la durée de vie d'un rêve. Et qu'une fois réveillé, il soit à nouveau seul et amer. L'esprit du fun cligna des yeux, surprit par les propos du plus vieux. Il pouvait presque voir un nuage sombre se former au-dessus de la tête du roi des cauchemars. Pour être honnête, il s'attendait presque à voir de l'orage et de la pluie en tomber. Mais il comprit où voulait en venir Pitch et ça le fit sourire.

_Regarde moi espèce d'idiot. Déclara doucement le plus jeune en posant ses mains sur les joues de Pitch. Celui-ci fut obligé de fixer Jack dans les yeux. Il était presque épaté par la sincérité qui émanait du regard de l'esprit de l'hiver.

_Je t'aime.

Et c'était la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait donner.L'autre sourit et colla un peu plus Jack contre lui. Le jeune esprit enfouit sa tête contre le cou du Croque-Mitaine. Il inspira profondément l'odeur du brun, la trouvant délicieusement entétente. Il était vraiment bien ainsi.

_Je t'aime aussi Jack. Souffla doucement Pitch, faisant frissonner Frost.

Les mains de Pitch caressèrent doucement son dos et ses lèvres glissèrent dans ses cheveux blanc. Si Jack avait été un chat, il en aurait ronronné de plaisir. Cependant, les mains chaude de Pitch sur sa peau le firent sursauter.

_Pardon, je suis aller trop vite. S'excusa le roi des cauchemars en ôtant ses mains de sous le sweet-shirt. Il les posa alors sagement sur les hanches de l'esprit du fun.

_Non, c'est bon continue. Dit le plus jeune avec un sourire adorable. Ca m'a juste... Surpris.

Il pris les mains de plus vieux et les remit sous son haut. Jack savait où tout cela allait le conduire. Mais malgré son appréhension, il trouvait ça... Très excitant. Et puis, il avait trois-cent ans, c'était de son âge de s'intéresser à ce genre de chose ! Pitch sourit avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois l'esprit du fun. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres le long de la gorge de Jack, effleurant de ses canines la jugulaires. Pitch mordilla la base du cou et nota mentalement la zone sensible quand un gémissement incontrôlable franchit les lèvres de Jack. Il mordit un peu plus franchement la zone, faisant couler un peu de sang. L'esprit du fun lâcha un petit couinement plaintif. Mais quand le Croque-Mitaine lécha sensuellement les trainées carmine, le plaisir le submergea bien vite. Il agrippa les épaules de Pitch, se tordant de désir sous lui. Le roi des cauchemars enleva le sweet-shirt du plus jeune, avant de glisser sa tête contre le torse pale, le léchant, le mordillant et le caressant.

Jack le laissa bien volontiers faire, complétement embrumé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être passif mais il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine après tout. Cependant, il glissa quand même ses mains sur le torse du Croque-Mitaine. Avec un petit sourire, il dénuda les épaules de Pitch. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Il laissa les ombres composant son vêtement s'ouvrir sur toute la longueur, dévoilant complétement son torse. L'esprit du fun rougit mais reprit quand même ses caresses. Le Croque-Mitaine laissa faire Jack avant de s'assoir et d'attirer l'esprit du fun sur ses genoux. Il posa une main sur le haut du pantalon et sous la question muette de Pitch, Jack hocha la tête.

Son pantalon descendit sur ses jambes et fut suivit de près par le boxer. L'esprit du fun rougit violemment quand son membre tendus fut libéré de sa prison de tissus. Il se tourna pour embrasser le plus vieux, tentant de dissimuler sa gène. Cela ne trompa pas Pitch mais il se garda de tout commentaire. Le Croque-Mitaine glissa cependant doucement sa main vers l'entre-jambe du plus jeune. Presque délicatement, il saisit le membre de Frost. Il commença de lents mouvements de vas et viens, ne cherchant pas à brusquer le plus jeune. Ce dernier gémit fortement et les mouvements s'accélèrent en réponse. Jack s'arqua contre le torse de Pitch et laissa partir sa tête en arrière. Il avait beau être un esprit de l'hiver, il avait de plus en plus _chaud_. Mais au moment où il se sentit venir, le Croque-Mitaine s'arrêta. Il laissa ainsi Jack frustré et avec une érection douloureuse. L'esprit du fun tourna la tête vers le plus vieux, le regard un peu perdu. Malgré lui, il frissonna quand Pitch lui offrit un petit sourire sadique. Pourtant Jack sentait bien l'érection du Croque-Mitaine, preuve que ce dernier ne se jouait pas de lui.

_Pou...Pourquoi...Tu t'arrêtes ?

_Parce que je t'interdit de jouir sans moi. Répondit sensuellement le plus vieux en mordillant l'oreille de Jack

Il allongea ensuite le plus jeune sur le dos. Il farfouilla un peu dans le tiroir de sa commode avant d'en sortir un petit flacon. Devant le regard intrigué de Jack, il lui répondit que c'était du lubrifiant. L'esprit du fun rougit quand il en comprit l'usage. Pitch se plaça entre les jambes de Jack et lui murmura de se détendre. Il savait que, quoiqu'il puisse faire, Jack allait avoir mal. Après tout, c'était la première fois de son petit Flocon. Ce dernier inspira un grand coup, appréhendent la suite. Le Croque-Mitaine se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Il commença à le pénétrer lentement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Mais l'esprit du fun gémit quand même de douleur et des larmes s'enfuirent traitreusement de ses yeux. Franchement, comment les adultes pouvaient aimer faire ce genre de choses ? Ça faisait super mal !

_Pitch... Murmura-t-il plaintivement.

_ Shht, ça va passer Jack.

Le roi des cauchemars s'enfonça profondément et cessa de bouger. Il attendit quelques secondes, laissant l'autre s'habituer. Puis, quand il vit le visage de Jack se détendre un peu, il commença à bouger. Pitch se laissa guider par les gémissements de l'esprit du fun. Soudain, le plus jeune se cambra d'un coup et un cris des plus embarrassants franchit ses lèvres. Une vague de plaisir intense venait de supplanter la douleur au grand bonheur de Frost. Pitch afficha un air satisfait, ayant trouvé le point qu'il fallait. L'esprit du fun enroula ses bras autours du cou du roi des cauchemars, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée.

_Vas...Vas plus vite. Haleta Jack.

_Le mot magique mon cher Flocon. Dit Pitch, envahit par un amusement légèrement sadique. Cependant, lui-même avait du mal à se retenir.

Jack mit quelques secondes à faire parvenir l'information à son cerveau et surtout parler correctement. Il prononça, avec un rougissement adorable et des yeux dont transparaissaient la luxure:

_S'il te plait... Pitch, Va plus vite.

Ce dernier se sentit rougir lui aussi, trouvant son Flocon absolument irrésistible. Un rythme presque effréné se mit en place, les deux esprits gémissant bruyamment. De toute façon, personne ne serait assez fou pour les déranger. Le plus jeune retînt une exclamation de surprise quand il sentit le Croque-Mitaine refermer sa main gauche sur son membre. Il y appliqua un mouvement de vas-viens et l'esprit du fun ne sut plus ou donner de la tête. Toutes ses sensations, c'était beaucoup trop. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait le lâcher. Quoi que mourir à nouveau en ressentant autant de plaisir ne serait pas déplaisant... De plus, le souffle rauque et erratique de Pitch contre son oreille, le faisait frissonner. La cadence s'accéléra et Jack n'eut même plus le privilège de penser. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait ayant atteint son maximum, il se libéra en criant le nom de son amant. Pitch le rejoignit peu après avant de se retirer.

Il s'allongea à côté de Jack et celui-ci vint se caler contre lui.L'esprit du fun mit plusieurs seconde à reprendre son souffle. Il était complétement crevé !

_Y a pas à dire, les « jeux » pour adultes... Commença Jack après avoir reprit un minimum ses esprits.

Pitch haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. Jack lui fit un petit sourire pervers avant d'ajouter.

_Sont vraiment _fun._

Le roi des cauchemars ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_Tu n'es pas croyable Frost.

_Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Black. Rétorqua le plus jeune.

Pitch lui ébouriffa les cheveux malgré les protestations de l'esprit du fun. Jack voulut se redresser pour se venger mais s'effondra sur le matelas dans un gémissement de douleur. Il avait horriblement mal dans le bas du dos !

_Pitch...

_Uhm... J'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir pour ça. Fit le roi des cauchemars, échouant à contenir un petit sourire.

_Je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire maintenant, tu vas me le payer Pitch Black. Menaça Jack.

_Laisse moi réfléchir... Non.

_Pitch !

Les deux esprits se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Le roi des cauchemars passa un bras autours de la taille de Jack, l'attirant contre lui. L'esprit du fun se lova contre lui tout en marmonnant qu'il se vengerait quand même. Pitch le laissa dire tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils continuèrent de parler plusieurs minutes avant que Jack ne s'endorme. Le roi des cauchemars ferma lui aussi les yeux. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, aucunes obscures pensées ne vint troubler son esprit. Jack était là, avec lui et il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir.

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que le lemon vous a plus et je vous remercis une nouvelle fois d'avoir suivit cette histoire. J'espère vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics et bonne journée/soirée ! See you again !


End file.
